


Bound

by SonderOpia



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, Adrian Tepes - Freeform, Adrian/Reader, Alucard (Castlevania) - Freeform, Alucard/reader - Freeform, Angst, Castlevania - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Possibly No Happy Ending, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Violence, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonderOpia/pseuds/SonderOpia
Summary: It is everywhere within these ruins





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, don't analyze this much as it is my first attempt at writing a FAN fiction and I do hope I can appease you somewhat with my skills of that of a novice. Please offer constructive criticism as I am experimenting with my writing style. Have a nice day or night :)

He could feel it, what had appeared to be faint, needless thumping had become a steady beat of a pulsating heart. It surrounded him from the tip of every thread of his velvet cushioning within his stone coffin, to the very air he uselessly breathed.

It no sooner had transfigurated into a warm presence that startled his eyes open in arising perplexity. Without a second to waste, the heavy lid slowly slid off and groaned due to the substantial quantity of time it had remained sealed. His body, the epitome of perfection, slowly elevated out of the dark, cramped enclosure and into the cool underground of his vicinity. 

How much time had it been since he last was roused from his slumber? He could not recall, and did not care for his mind was centered solely on that beating heart like a low tempo of drums. But as if in a trance, his feet softly landed upon the rich red carpet and carried him to the exit. 

It was as if he were afloat, his senses drowned in the warmth that intensified with each step he took, soaking in the enigmatic presence through the soles of his shoes, skin tingling as he approached the hallway. He had thought he'd heard shuddering from the castle, but paid no mind, he was entranced by this mysterious aura that loomed in the air. 

And ever so slowly, he approached the veranda exposed to the inside garden, a garden he recalled as his late mother's. He trekked calmly up the cobblestone path, the viper's bowstring hemps that lined the the outer edge of the path were in desperate need of being trimmed and tended to as like all the other exotic flowers surrounding him. 

The light trickling of water streaming from the fountain at the center of it all caught his eye, more specifically the marble statue that stood out as the only impeccable object in the area. The shiny mass of white was in vast contrast to the vibrant mold thriving between rocks. 

He stared, unable to figure out where exactly the now loud pumping and intense heat originated from. It was just a statue, the same he'd seen since he was born, the one that had been in place before he was born and perhaps before his parents had even met. He always thought it to be elegant and dare he say, regal. 

It was that of an inexplicably beautiful woman with a thin veil draped over her body, holding over her shoulder a large vase where the water spilled from, except... he approached the fountain tentatively, noticing the vapor that resumed from the surface of the water where bubbles raged furiously. They only seemed to pop and rise much more rapidly and the heat had increased to the unbearable point that he could feel the slightest burn of it on his pale skin. 

His gaze, alarmed, darted to wall as the castle groaned, a sound so depressed and broken he was appalled. What had concurred such unorthodox events? The ground below him rumbled deeply, triggering his instinct to levitate. His puzzled expression was no match to the one he held as spears of water burst forth from the fountain, dispersing and momentarily scalding him as he ushered a significant distance between himself and the crazed liquid.

It thrashed wildly, his mind racing with millions of questions concerning the events taking place before his very eyes. He could not conjure a single clue to explain the phenomenon, it had been too sudden and shocking. He clicked his tongue as the shuddering soon became violent trembling, rocks falling and cracks denting the stone walls he could glimpse at through the windows that surrounded him. 

He had forgotten about the heat source and when he flipped his gaze back to the boiling fountain, the sight that greeted him elicited a sharp gasp. The center piece jerked with unseen vigor, cracks at the base eagerly reaching like tendrils to the head. The vase exploded in a savage display, spraying water and shards so far they penetrated the windows, broken glass littering any clear ground. 

He swiftly dodged, nearly failing from the wholesome focus on the unravelling occurance. The statue seemed to be breaking, an imminent end surely but what came next completely knocked the breath out of him. 

It was madness, mayhem, a bloody spectacle to behold. What he had thought to be mere expensive decor had morphed into what ironically he had least expected of all things. He was aware of the danger that came with approaching the pivot of the affair but he needed to, as the master of the castle it was a duty of his to investigate any qualms that threatened the tranquility of the place. 

He however, did not anticipate what he was witnessing, for without a doubt, there laying with feverish skin that mimicked the silk he donned, and hair so lucious and long it seemed perfect even in tangles, was a young maiden with rosy cheeks that upon rested long lashes. And he could not deny the angelic nature of this beautiful creature, who evidently, was mature as her feminine figure dictated and thin, transparent garment allowed to see. 

He wondered of her origin and what had led to these devastating results on his castle. Had she truly been that statue all along? Why had that been so? 

As he gazed upon her delicate frame, he was reminded of the strained state the area was in and swiftly left with her embraced in his strong arms, aware that disparaging a lady by abandoning her in such atrocious surroundings was by no way an act of a gentleman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at end

It had begun with a ringing, a very dreadful sound which rose to a blood curdling screech that reverberated through her petrified core. The burning sensation that scorched her entire being set aflame her senses as she came to full consciousness. 

And all at once did she recall the predicament she'd found herself in all that time ago. The urge to scream was powerful as was the pain, but her limbs were stiff in place, any movement restricted even from wiggling. It was like her mind was awake but her numb body lacking any function and yet, she was very well aware of the scalding that engulfed the entirety of herself. 

Before her gaze, which had been the epitome of an obscured abyss up until now, images flashed, startling the woman who would have jerked and gasped if only she wasn't in such a restricting space. It was as if she could see everything; the foyer, engine room, bedrooms, drawing rooms, garden, all of it on display like she was the castle itself.

It brought an astounding wave of unimaginable pain when the engine room screeched a second time, appearing to slowly melt away. The gears halted curtly and no sooner were they glowing a bright red as they became putty. The action itself felt like a dagger had been mercilessly driven directly into her heart and twisted violently. 

But, there was something else amiss; as if a tear had damaged a drawn curtain, like a door that had been cracked ajar the slightest, almost as if a sliver of an opening had been made. She reached for it, at the very least she imagined it, and with all the strength she could muster, she crawled to it. It was much too small, far too diminutive for her to even fathom absconding through it, but she felt it, a weak link and she would wear it away to nothingness. 

And so began her hellish attempt to break through after such a rude awakening, she'd seen it all through her struggle; the damned bastard who sentenced her to this cruel fate, fiercely engaging in battle with his son, his death, the aftermath. Becoming conscious meant the ability to feel, see, and hear everything in the castle unlike in her slumber where the ancient chaotic pest would torment her with nightmarish scenes. 

The moment she managed to rip free of those fangs so deeply burrowed into her soul, she abolished the curse and defied the odds that stood so strongly against her, finally leaving that state of hopelessness and captivity. Except, where did she stand now? 

You groaned softly, stirring in the half awake state you currently found yourself in. The burning sensation had long subsided, but the trauma, fear, and confusion were alight and thriving in an agonizing headache which so relentlessly pounded against your skull. 

No longer were you able to see the castle round, just the blurred ceiling of something unrecognizable, you could not feel anything save for the mattress that morphed into your body like a comforting embrace, and with all your senses so suddenly dulled, it was difficult to imagine performing the menial task of sitting up. 

Your fingers were frozen, you'd noticed the minute you tried fisting the satin sheet draped over your weary body. You were restricted to breathing, and only from your nostrils, however even that was quickly becoming exhausting.

It remained a mystery the amount of time you'd spent a slave to the curse, to the castle, to Dracula and his bidding. It seemed like an eternity had passed by the time your gaze was able to make out a canopy above your head the color of a deep crimson, edges still however blurred drastically. Your eyeballs languidly rolled to the left, a concoction of dark colors mixed together was all that greeted you, and then they turned to the other side, eliciting a gasp you were not aware of being capable of producing. 

In spite of the disaster you labeled as your vision, the smudged outline of a figure was visible, bathed in hues of gold and black as far as you were allowed to see. Tall was one word to describe this enigma, it loomed over you and brought what you could only guess to be its face close to your own. 

The breached distance was enough to blend some colors and create finer lines that finally began to take the shape of a long visage, colorless lips, sharp nose, and golden tresses. You were yet to complete the image of this stranger but much to your befuddlement, they appeared vaguely familiar. 

You'd realized his lips were moving once you tuned out the billowing thoughts coursing through your scattered mind, breathing sharply upon hearing the first voice in what seemed to be countless decades. 

The silence was flooded by the velvety utterance of a baritone key, a sound so enticingly enrapturing you nearly dazed off then and there but, the tranquility ceased the moment you felt prodding fingers at the side of your neck. The nerves were roused and you would've squirmed had you the ability to actually move some. 

His lips moved again but instead of hearing broken sentences, this particular time you had managed to catch drift of what he'd been quipping of, "Can you hear me?" 

You'd like to reply that you were prisoner to a comatose body but because you just so happened to be in that state, you'd no other choice but to remain silent. He noticed your lack of response but moving eyes, which if he had to admit, were just as charming as your sweet face. 

Instead of throwing his hands to the air in a fit of frustration, the man entered a pensive state briefly and soon instructed you, "Blink twice if you can understand me." You complied, wasting no time but definitely effort as you forced shut your lids willingly (up until now they'd been rolling down on their accord). "How strange..." he muttered, chin situated in the crevice of his digits, your questioning eyes searched his blurry visage. 

To some avail, he'd winded the muddled look in your unfocused, crossed eyes and chuckled at the sight, "You see, I find it quite strange that you've no pulse but seem 'alive' after emerging from that marble" 

It would've been enlightening to ask what part of you looked alive as you felt like death had an iron grip on your feeble body. His voice resounded in a melodic tune of allure, "Alas I cannot receive the proper answers I seek from a frozen body. To answer your question as to why you are unable to move, I'd have to say that it is most likely due to the extensive period spent in a petrified state."

Momentarily you wondered how he knew of your preeminent inquiry but figured it was a likely assumption if any one had any regard for their sentience. As you processed his words, your eyes flickered to his with worry, the very sliver of your creasing brow barely noticeable. He gingerly and reassuringly laid a hand on the crown of your aching head, "My apologies if I startled you, but you needn't feel any unease. It'll take an undetermined amount of time to become responsive once again." 

You had accepted that answer, opting to not fuss and merely gazing at the red above you. He fiddled with you a while longer, stating he was checking your vitals before withdrawing his hands. The kind stranger had finally asked you to rest after his departure but how could you? Sure there was a bothersome feeling of what you could only describe as sluggish, but the thought of sleeping and waking up to that dreadful darkness with cackles that mocked your naivety were enough to frighten you into permanent consciousness. 

So you laid in place, the anxiety so overwhelming and itching it was teetering you nearly over the edge of maddness, but you would never submit. This for all you knew could be another cruel nightmare and you refused to supply the satisfaction of being consumed by insanity to your offenders. 

In the stead, you remained awake and fought any sleep that threatened to subdue you. It was fruitless though as eventually the stage of such exhaustion fueled your lids to refuse to obey your will of keeping them above your eyeballs. Tears spilled freely as you feared for what would happen if- no, when you couldn't wake up; you didn't know how much more torture your battered soul could handle. 

-

The dhampir set foot in the library of his late father's, having abstaining from entering after the ordeal all those decades ago. He momentarily recalled the days of his youth when his mother or father would teach him all sorts of subjects, implementing the want of knowledge in his developing mind so readily absorbing any information handed to him. 

None of that he tutted, he needed to research that peculiar beauty in a comatose condition. He looked to the index, a giant and leatherbound book set above a podium at the center of the vicinity, and ran his finger down the many titles and their bookshelf locations. 

His eyes narrowed the longer he raked his skimming gaze over the pages, finding nothing specific on what he seeked. There had to be something that would explain this, needed to be a scientific explanation as to why she had a lack of heart, quite literally. It defied all basic biology, she could not go about without doning the organ and still breath and move, even to magic there was logic but this, this was starting to stretch beyond him. 

He looked to the countless volumes regarding hearts, experiment records of heart surgery, even looked into possession but none touched upon the idea of living without it. He cupped his forehead, slumping in the cushioned seat situated in a cozy corner of the library. It always began with, "The heart..." but never once was there a reference to the scenario where a heart was out of the picture. Most multicellular organisms functioned with that organ, needed it, otherwise they'd drop dead the moment it was ripped out. 

He contemplated what to do next. There always was the Belmont Trove, they weren't as inclined to science as the Tepes as they were experts in magic and tended to stick only to that. Perhaps in that underground ditch he could find something of use. 

"Hmm, yes" he muttered, rearranging his mussed mane which he had combed through using his gloved fingers in growing vexation. If the answer wasn't in this library, it would without a doubt be buried somewhere in the discoveries of that elite, warrior family. 

And while he was researching this peculiar case, he could keep an eye out on species with opalescent flesh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> URGHHHHH I barfed rainbows of happiness, thank you everybody who's reading and to those who left nice comments! I am making FANART of this story(just because I enjoy visuals and whatnot), so I was wondering if you guys could give me your physical character descriptions just so that it doesn't look like I'm drawing one OC. 
> 
> Ex. X colored hair, x type nose, x colored eyes, x style hair, x body type, x skin tone, x face shape
> 
> I'll try my best to recreate them as the species that reader is here(yes it is important to the story btw). One more thing regarding this snippet of this info I've provided you with, please keep in mind I'll do one image per chapter, maybe two if I'm feeling it, so I'll choose just one character desc. It'll work as so
> 
> I'll take a character description from comments in chapter 2 and use it in the image for the next chapter and so on !YOU WILL BE CREDITED! 
> 
> I really want to explore the different plausible appearances for reader which is you guys so don't be shy to request your appearance in the art. 
> 
> This story is also on my WattPad under the same title and user name Kaki_do 
> 
> I also have no particular posting schedule, just know that it won't take beyond a week to post. 
> 
> Thanks so much again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Madam Bleu for the wonderful character she allowed me to draw!! So far I've only posted the fanart on WattPad because I've tried certain things on here but remain unsure if it's possible or not (someone please answer my query 🤧). Thank you all, I hope you enjoy, see further notes at the end :)

It had been a mellow evening as you stared with no particular target, bored as ever until your muddled brain registered the sound of whining hinges. You looked to the foot of the bed as the man approached languidly, a few books in hand and a what you could assume was a quill.

You wondered what other kind of poking and prodding he'd be up to today and almost dreaded having to remove the warm blanket as you would expect as much should he examine you. Whilst you awaited with bated breath, he laid down his utensils on the bedside table and turned to you, immediately frowning.

You panicked, had you something on your face? How would it get there? What was 'it'?

"Have you not slept?" Your eyebrows reached their peak, you really were not all too surprised that he would notice, still... was it that obvious? Now you were curious on your overall appearance which you had completely disregarded until this moment. The embarrassment glowed in the color red upon the apples of your cheeks and you glanced away, escaping that piercing, enthralling gaze. "Shall I take that as a no?"

You could not respond, merely closing your eyes as a strained and horrid scratchy hum struggled past your lips. Using your voice felt as though blades were slicing at the tender flesh and then being rubbed with sandpaper. You whimpered, stupidly increasing your pain. Long gone were the days you proudly boasted with the voice fit of an angel, now reduced to the hellish quips that no longer reached hearts but rather made ears bleed.

"Good grief, let me get you a glass of water" the kind man of golden locks softly said, reaching for the pitcher that always sat at your bedside table and pouring you just a small amount.

Water

You'd immediately perked, gaze trained as he came to you and sat down. Taking your cheek in his hand, he seemed to pause for the slightest of moments as he aided you in sitting up. Your orbs were wide the instant you noticed the proximity of his handsome face and you could not help but fall slave to that bewitching beauty that left you breathless.

Your mind was alive all too suddenly and the blood in your veins pumped in exhilaration the moment his gentle fingers prodded open your mouth and allowed the water to trickle in.

It felt... rejuvenating. The feeling of water in your system washed a sudden wave of energy that had you greedily gulping down to the last drop. A wispy sigh slipped out as your eyes fluttered open and miraculously, the blurred edges lost their audacity to greet you. Your vision was as clear as the intrigue in those golden hues still transfixed on you.

You pulled your lips into the grandest smile you could muster, and gave a nod in curtesy of your gratitude which really was more of your head lolling forward than anything. He did not return a gesture of any sort and for a moment, you'd wondered if he was frozen.

Now that things no longer appeared a disaster of bad blending, the breath was stolen from you. He was even more breathtakingly stunning.

The golden tresses seemed to be rays of gold dancing in the sunlight as they fell against a gentle caress to his creamy complexion of ivory; no blemish tainted his skin apart from a faded scar at his temple but even that seemed unworthy of being categorized as an imperfection.

His eyes, which had been more like dots of a gold iris, now held so many more dimensions. The color of honey, flecked with deep lustrous yellow, a twinge of buttermilk and an infinite more seemed present at any given angle you laid your eyes upon his.

At the center of his wonderfully structured face of high cheekbones and a well molded jaw, sat rigidly a nose that was as sharp as it was befitting to his countenance. And when your eyes drew upon his lips, you could have sworn in the name of all existening creatures that his pair were the most luscious, supple, inviting pair you'd ever had the luck and pleasure of gazing at.

You were disappointed as he pulled away, allowing you to softly land on the heaps of pillows as the warmth soaked through your gown and embraced your skin.

"Would you mind a little help in your recuperation?" He asked with a tone laced in caution, you shook your head once, opting to avoid straining yourself any further. You beckoned for him to continue with your questioning gaze, curious as to what exactly he meant. "Alright, we can begin small by exercising your facial muscles enough so that you regain sentience. We'll work our way throughout your body until you can perceive all your movement once more. Are you fine with that?"

You nodded stiffly, excitement bubbling at the thought of being able to walk about freely which seemed like distant memories but familiar enough to encourage you to cooperate.

He wasted no time getting to work, his fingers gingerly massaging and pressing at the skin of your face. On the few second he paused, he would take a leather bound booklet and scribble something in it using the quill-like device. His eyes were intent and emotionless but nevertheless driven with an indiscernible something that seemed to motivate him enough to take the time of day to grace you with his succor.

You were thankful, of course, but being in his presence made you realize something astonishing. Whatever his harrowing burdened may have been, was enough to ooze from his person and overwhelm the previously empty atmosphere and your mood.

He seemed to educe some amusement from the expressions he was arranging on your vulnerable face but it didn't last too long and was swallowed into the afflicting nature of his.

Your heart was pricked by grief, you abhorred being yourself sometimes because you'd always feel for those you hardly knew, always sympathized with them and then taken advantage of. You prayed he was different, you would hate to see otherwise like so many times in the past.

This is what set you apart from your kindred, to recognize that evil was always and had always been amidst. Your lack of naivety was due solely to certain choices you'd made that had brought terrible anguish but greatly helped you see the world for what it really was. And you were glad to see it in it's true, malevolent nature for it was thanks to that which helped you survive so long.

Still, ignorance was bliss.

!!

Your lids squeezed shut as the dryness had finally caused an itch. Indignation flooded your glare as you looked upon the man in question. He shrugged as if he'd not commited any wrong by holding your lids to your eyebrows and allowing the blasted feeling of desiccation within your eyes.

You still awaited an explanation to which he turned around, shrugging, "You seemed distracted as your forlorn expression indicated, I simply drew your attention elsewhere"

_You're one to speak_

Your dignity begged to be avenged but what could you do with a limp body and undecipherable voice? You could see him snickering and seethed once you realized something. You perhaps were his new play thing which he could tease and torment to his heart's content and that made you absolutely fume.

However, it was refreshing to feel the lightened mood what with the heavy atmosphere he so kindly induced earlier. He bid you farewell and a good night's rest to which you managed to sustain a soft smile in spite of the circumstances.

The click of door resounded and with it, the end of today. You spent the night with your owlish eyes peering all over the familiar furniture, the light of moon proving to be quite efficient in illuminating the vicinity.

The night was void of life, no crickets, creaking attics, hooting owls, crawling critters. The castle was so devoid of gaiety much like your handsome benefactor and you could feel it swallowing you whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are SOOOOO short it's mind boggling. I honestly just want to get to the love making and romance development! Also, I'm excited to expose reader but I can't rush!


	4. Chapter 4

Undeniably, there was a feeling of stuffed cotton in your head as the golden rays of sunlight danced across the vast room and set it alight in a luminescent hue of amber. You glanced around, blinking away the irritation that lingered in your gaze due to a night's lack of sleep. You were still too afraid, refusing to give into your overwhelming exhaustion that had threatened a series of times to wrench you from consciousness. 

You tried looking as awake as you could in spite of the growing headache and held on to hope as you heard the clicking of the hinges set the door ajar. You nodded at the blond who greeted you with formalities, a scowl setting in place the damned moment his eyes landed on you. 

"You haven't slept?" 

Of course he knew. You were very much on the verge of placing a falsity before him but you were violently halted.

His perforating gaze dared you to say any less than the truth, you could not find the energy or will to erect a fight and much like a defeated and sad moron, you shriveled away with shame that rivaled that of a scampering dog with its tail between its legs. He hummed, strolling with a disinclination for physical exertion in his step. 

A look of almost dissatisfaction settled on his angelic features and you were humiliated further for foolishly thinking you could successfully con him, "Why? Are you uncomfortable with the bed I've given you?" 

You shook your bowed head, if you weren't so compromised, you'd be twiddling your fingers until they fell away. 

"Were you in an uncomfortable position?" He raised a brow as his orbs observed your form which further burrowed into the blanket, "Was it the pillows? A creaking window? Are you perhaps and pardon me for such a ludicrous inquiry, but afraid of the dark?" 

You'd negated all his guesses, shaking your head only amounted to the unforgiving throbbing but that was unfortunately the only way of communication at this point. He sighed deeply, squeezing his prominent chin between his bare fingers. You noticed the lack of gloves and questioningly stared, the man had beautiful and well kept hands too. 

He caught your lingering gaze and exhibited the objects of your attention to full display, "It's strange to wear so much in your own home, isn't it?" You idly nodded, agreeing in your torpid state. You'd barely registered his words that followed with a "Pardon me," before you were perturbed by an intruding hand settling on your back. You looked up in alarm, pleading that he not force you to stand as he seemed to be doing exactly that. 

You would crash on your bum! Was he mad?

Your head shook comically the closer he slid you to the edge, looking quite the spectacle with only a joggling head and limp body. Carefully, he pulled you to a semi standing position, "Worry not, I won't drop you" he spoke into the empty air, inducing a small sigh of resignation from you. His large hand fell down your side to settle across the length of your waist, fingers hooking to the curve and effectively maintaining you upright by having your body lean on his broad frame.

The other hand of his entwined with yours and he finally lowered your bare feet over his leather boots. You could guarantee that at that moment, you felt like a toddler grasping the art of walking all over again. When he took a step, your flaccid legs bent to his whim and mimicked his walking. 

You could feel the jitters of bubbling excitement as he led you towards the door, the promise of an adventure so immediate to your eager grasp. Your neck craned up to his eyes and he proffered a smile consisting of a diminutive tug to the opposite pole corners of his lips. "It must get dreadfully insipid laying in a bed all day, I would know."

You shivered as his lips drew away from your ear, having felt his breath fan in such a proximal caress to your flesh lit your face aflame with fascinating hues of red. If he'd noticed your glowing ears, then he seemed to be keeping it to himself this particular time as he usually commented on any reaction you made. Regaining your composure, your eyes wandered around, blissfully unaware of the silky petals left in the wake of your elation. 

You could see the natural lighting of the sun as you approached the curt end to hall that gave a sharp turn to the left. As you passed the window, you caught glimpse of the colorful sky and clouds that resembled the fluffy cotton plants in your distant memory. You could feel the warmth of the rising sun's glow seeping through the sill and kissing the skin of your feet. 

At least now you knew you were still very much sentient, all that apparently seemed left to do was begin moving of your own accord. You glanced up at the towering arch ceiling that was stories away from your form and you suddenly felt so much smaller in comparison to your puppeteer and the vicinity which you were exploring. 

You vaguely recognized a flight of stairs you were currently being carried down, paintings you'd never known were suddenly eliciting major deja vu, and everywhere your unconventional journey passed seemed to be recollections of a forlorn past. But, the familiarity seemed almost wrong... as if it didn't belong to you. You were struck by a thought. 

Ah, these must be the castle's memories... 

That conclusion would've been perfectly satisfying if there wasn't the plausible misfortune it would bring if you were still connected to the castle. 

And then you recalled; your breath ceased as you came to the disheartening realization. How could you forget? Breaking free of the chains that confined you in place didn't actually mean you were free of your prison. 

You might not be a statue any more, but you were still miserably impounded in this deplorable, egregious fortress. So much for the adventure you'd been so foolishly looking forward to, now you could only feel the reminders of your indisputable reality that permitted no hope to permeate through. 

The sudden shift in your upbeat mood to lament had not flown by the intuitive man; he'd successfully noticed the bright peony petals from the beginning of your walk which had slowly begun to shrivel and wilt as your demeanor descended to that of a glum individual. 

You certainly were like no creature he'd ever seen before, just look at you, fabricating petals from thin air and lacking a heart and yet, seemingly filled with a versatile blend of emotions. What higher, celestial body had created such an enthralling beauty such as yourself!? 

The sheer fascination bled from the man's gaze before it swiftly was obscured by his usual face of indifference, "Are you alright?" He thought he had asked out of formality, but as you shook your head woefully, a sliver of concern spiked in him. He sighed, "Don't worry, I won't leave you to your thoughts much longer"

And as he said that, your eyes were assaulted by a brilliant, glaring light so impressively blinding, such a prominet contrast to the wicked dark gloom that hung around inside the castle was worth acknowledging. You felt a biting cold that that tore into the marrow of your bones but felt so refreshing and enlivening that you took it all in a single breath. Stepping onto the balcony he had led you to, your fellow companion on this excursion helped you nearer to the ledge and it was astounding. 

Nature in all it's breathtaking glory was displayed before you in a whimsical view you thought you'd never have the chance of seeing again. Pine trees resembled tiny needles from the height you stood at and the sky was an amalgam of rich and bold pinks, purples, and yellows. The canvas of colors was cut away by the sharp and jagged edges of a mountainous range in the far distance with peaks of the purest white you'd ever seen. 

Mesmerized by the glorious sight, your excitement resurfaced and surged in adrenaline through your veins. You suddenly felt so alive inhaling gulps of whipping gales that pressed you further into the warm body behind you. You'd been unaware that this whole time, the petals you'd dropped earlier had started up again and were piling around the pair of you two. 

But at the moment, it seemed like a trivial matter to be concerned over. The blond peaked over the crown of your head and was pleasantly surprised at the wide grin plastered on your visage. He stared a moment too long and you caught his gaze a split second before his eyes fled from yours in the speed of lightning. The soft smile that spread on his delicate features was warm enough to fight off the frigid breezes that racked through your body. 

You returned a grateful smile and waited until he acknowledged your gesture before you turned away with a gentle nod. 

The pair of you stood appreciating the extensive beauty of the natural world, both consumed with a desire to be part of it but each painfully aware it was impossible for your fates were relentlessly confining, permanent barriers. It seemed that only by death, would you be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to make the request if you'd like! Thanks for reading :))


	5. Chapter 5

At the peak of the second week, your benefactor had helped you come an extensive way from the first moment your eyes had opened. Your shoulders shook in a silent fit of giggles as you heard the recollections of his childhood. He'd explained the scar on his temple had first come to dent his skin when he was only of age 3 and he fell from high ground, you merely assumed he'd tumbled down one of the many stair cases within this castle.

He had also began to read to you personal favorite volumes, which you found absolutely captivating, though you didn't always know what some words meant and had to hum to get his attention. You loved listening to his voice bleed with the passion he honed for literature, often leaning on him when the book had illustrations to go along as a visual. The stories read to you often ventured into the curious nature of humans.

You thought you had people figured out but discovered through these baffling written adventures that humans were much more funny creatures than you had initially anticipated. They were complex, they loved, they hated, they promised, and they betrayed. Deception was a common aspect in the mortal community that often was the reason why relationships and agreements were broken and you found the greed for power to be quite pitiful. Nevertheless, it entertained you to be read to about the petty squabbles in these extra extraordinary creatures known as humans.

You shook your head as the current protagonist made the appalling choice to venture into an ominous fortress, the scene did well in reminding you of your past poor choices. A bad choice had led to another bad choice, and another, and another until you found yourself in quite the predicament. You were reminded of the pain you felt so long ago and shivered as your screams echoed in your head. Just the mere thought had plunged your mind into ordeals you had hoped to leave behind in the dust. Alas, it seemed to be fresh in your mind as if it'd occurred the prior day.

"-ou alright? Hey? Are you listening?" You were snapped out of whatever dark reminders had you in their clutches as a hand waved in front of your eyes. You were still in a dumbfounded state until he tapped his book, you looked up dumbly as if the man had grown rabbit ears. "I had asked if you knew what this word meant."

Attention partially regained, your eyes languidly trailed to the text as the word rolled off his tongue like smooth velvet. You softly shook your head with a distant gaze and finally drew your head from his shoulder as he sighed, "I think that's enough reading for today. Would you like to join me in my father's library?"

You'd heard him quip of his father every now and then but never thought what you would make of it if his father turned out to be the vile monster who had mercilessly murdered your kin and taken your freedom for his own selfish gain. He had practically been confessing to the possibility ever since he began talking to you like a normal, old friend.

Things that regarded his father you never let fly past you, always alluding to the man and yet never outright speaking his name or describing him. Either way, you preferred not to be reminded of the dreadful man who's name was sin itself and appearance the epitome of malevolence in its rawest form.

He let you know he was reaching for you with the usual, "Pardon me." You nodded and prepped yourself for the cold chill that always penetrated your skin when he removed the thick blanket. He effortlessly lifted you with strength that still astonished you and led you away to the vicinity of stored knowledge and wisdom.

In the library, he always was tinkering away at something, always passing through the spindles of light seeping past the drawn curtains and never seeming to catch any kind of fire. The only thing he caught was the dancing rays of sun that lit his tendrils of seemingly gold thread. His pale skin gleamed when kissed by the glaring light and his body seemed to radiate a celestial entity's aura with the glow of the sun situated behind his working form. Yet you could not help but to feel he was more than human in spite of the lack of pointed ears, nails, and fangs. He never smiled beyond a tiny smirk so you had to wonder if behind that perfect pout, two unusually sharp canine teeth resided.

You contemplated this as you sat comfortably on one of the arm chairs with a quilt draped over your night gown. Ever since the snow had begun to fall, he made sure to keep you warmed be it with blankets or coats. He claimed he didn't want you falling ill and further complicating your condition but you knew to dismiss that falsity and saw as his genuine concern was poorly hidden. You may lack an education but that didn't mean you couldn't be intelligent enough to notice the minor things, or sometimes greater aspects. As it turned out, he was quite the big softie.

He emitted almost a silent plea that exposed his deepest cravings for something not quite tangible, something in which he could pour his feelings into and have them grow and evolve; dare you assume it was perhaps affection which he so fraughtly coveted. It was no difficult feat noticing that the man was lonely and clearly something had caused him a desperate yearning which was far beyond his own control. One had to question what kind of event had taken place and planted that seed of desolation within him.

He may have been cold and perhaps broody at times, but you could not deny him the humanity he so expansively exhibited. No monster could leak such exhaustion and excruciating anguish through the cracks of his facade. It was frustrating to find your attempts at lightening his burdens through silly antics being swallowed in his bottomless pit of despair.

However, you would prevail, and you would continue to do so in compensation for his kindness. You made your vow as you stared at the man in question, smiling softly at his focused expression. There was a small furrow in his brow as he prodded at a gadget with a pair of tweezers, the poking eliciting some sparks.

You would have been more concerned if you weren't so busy staring at his beautiful face. He suddenly looked up into you eyes and you quickly glanced away, chuckling silently at how easily you were caught. It was tempting to admire his flawless visage so you questioned yourself as to why you were reacting coyly. Such things were unusual but not prohibited, so now then, were you really ashamed of having been caught?

No. Absolutely not.

Such beauty deserved to be acknowledged and beheld so as you made your resolve and turned back to gaze at his sublime face, his eyes widened a significant fraction. He hadn't expected you to so brazenly and openly stare, needless to say it wasn't much of a surprise that he saw the pink in your cheeks.

You smiled mischievously, he in retaliation proceeded with his ministrations as if you weren't there. Except, you knew what he was doing the very minute he fastened his hair into a lousy bun and rolled up the sleeves of his deep cut shirt. You'd never thought about all the possible hairstyles he could don with his beautiful, golden tresses or how good he looked. However, his actions reeked of his true intentions and you would have none of it.

He was teasing you and you weren't going to back down. You continued to stare, this time however, a little harder and more intense. Knowing that you wouldn't go down with out a fight, the blond tensed his biceps, effectively showing off the bulging muscle he very clearly had. It wasn't over yet and as you raised a face of indifference, looking unfazed you really, in the inside, were a burning mess of embarrassment.

He held his stance and leaned over the table he was working upon. In doing this, it highlighted his ahem much coarser, lower assets. That was all it took to paint your face a flurry of shades deeper than blood. You turned away flustered but yearning yet to keep looking. You only caught a glimpse of his smug smirk as you could only look to him for so long.

It had been an interesting banter to say the least, but for him to pull such a crass joke on you all for the sake of teasing seemed a bit of a stretch for someone who initially carried himself with reservation. You huffed as you after all, were bested and with such a dirty trick too!

Mind you, you may be decades old but a young maiden of your caliber had never been exposed to such off-color behavior. The most you recall of experiencing first hand risque behavior was when a human traveler stumbled upon the spring you'd been bathing at and touched your bare elbow.

You used to believe that any touch from any man could get you pregnant, thank goodness that those nine months of anxiety and worry had been for naught. It taught you to not always believe every quip your ignorant creed told you. Reminiscing over your days of bliss, you couldn't help the welling of tears in your eyes as you recalled your family.

Where were they now? Had they missed you? Had they ever left the spring to search for you? Did they worry over you? Did they even remember you?

That last question resounded like the grim tolling of eerie bells. It certainly had been the pull on the lever of your tear ducts and the next thing you knew, a steady stream of salted water paved the path down your reddened flesh and spilled over the the cliff of your cheeks. You weren't aware of how long you'd been trapped but you predicted only a few years, three at most. Still, that was many weeks, of many days, of so many hours, hundreds of minutes, and an unfathomable amount of seconds!

Your hiccups burned your throat as the neverending stream drenched your clothes and soon you became sniveling mess. With no possible way of wiping your face, you were left in a sopping turmoil of sadness. As you breathed raggedly, sniffing at the fluids that flowed from your nose, and nearly choking on the river of tears you cried, a gentle touch came to lay above your hunched head.

You looked through the curtain of your hair, yet to be cut to an acceptable length, and looked up through the parted strands into the concerned eyes of your benefactor. With a voice as soft as a psalm, he breathed, "Why do you weep? Have I said or done anything to upset you?" As he said this, he gingerly raised your chin and in a feathery brush, his handkerchief soaked your tears.

It was for naught, for your tears fell away unhinged and soon he was using his fingers to cradle and smooth over the wet surface of your cheeks. You had promptly shaken your head against his accusations of himself, instead childishly weeping like a hopeless juvenile.

You hadn't even accounted in your mind to when he had taken you in his arms once more and conveyed you to your chamber. You felt the lingering warmth as he parted from you from whence the warmth emitted; he rested you upon the comfortable sheets. With a pleading and helpless gaze, you silently requested for his presence to remain.

You felt the oozing need for sleep begin to overwhelm you as your tear ducts had finally run dry, the exhaustion in your soul was unbearable. You could no longer go without rest, you needed it- but you feared it with every inch of your lax body.

"Why have you refused to sleep?" He questioned with a gaze longing for answers you still were unable to give him. Defeated, you nodded at the space besides you, hoping he'd indulge you for the little time you felt you could keep awake.

He caught onto your silent request and seated himself on the space you so eagerly offered. He bequeathed his attention to you and encountered a vacant gaze in the stead of the habitual spark your gleaming orbs held. He sighed with an inundation of trouble apparent in the key which he used. "Say, would you rest if I asked you to?"

You shook your head.

"Do you not require it?" You certainly hadn't slept for the fortnight you'd spent, that had proven you were certainly no kind of human. You once more negated his inquiry, rather enjoying listening to the deep tones of his velvety voice, "Then why? Is it a phobia?" You more or less hummed, you caught a fleeting glimpse of his wiggling ear and had an urge to giggle.

"Oh?" He seemed to finally be getting somewhere, "Are you afraid of sleeping?" It had sounded so ludicrous but so true you shamelessly admitted to his conjecture with a meek nod, "What is it that you fear? The sleeping itself or does it venture deeper than that?"

You provided him with a grunt, "The latter I am guessing?" Your head swung forth and back in confirmation. He treaded into daring, brazen grounds with his following query, "Would it be of any commiseration if I were to stay?"

At this your head drew back and with a nervous grin, you dubiously nodded. He noticed your yet to be settled expression and his own brows furrowed, "What's wrong? Have I not manage to convince you fully yet?"

'No' you conveyed using your head, tossing it to the drawn curtains as you gazed at him with such timidity he could feel it emanate from your posture. "Ah!" He exclaimed, fisting his hand and pounding it over his palm, "Are you asking that I stay the night?" A little embarrassed, you nodded for the umpteenth time that day. "It's doable, and worry not, it's no trouble for me" he'd reassured after your pusilanimous comportment urged to be soothed.

As your apprehension dismantled and you were helped into a more agreeable position, you looked up at the man who had acquired a book from the stand and was leafing through it. Still wary, you sought an anchor that would moor your sanity and guarantee you would wake up to witness another tomorrow.

His hand was before your eyes, laying limply; it seemed so isolated in your opinion. You bit your lip at your childish notion and scolded yourself for thinking it would arise no qualms if you were to give it some company with your own. You'd asked and bothered him too much, you'd be pushing the boundaries and perhaps your luck.

Despite your tumultuous introspection, you found yourself absentmindedly forcing what was supposed to be completely and utterly lax, into a pathetic crawl in attempt to reach for the contact you so dearly craved. Your arm squirmed awkwardly, he no doubt had taken notice but had chosen to abstain any commentary as you tried your damndest to smother your yearning for that anchor that would keep you rooted.

As your fingertips emerged from underneath the covers, you recoiled at the embarrassment about what you were about to do and without any further contemplation, dove straight for his hand. You had felt the twitch beneath the pads of your fingertips the moment your heated flesh came into contact with his. The fear swallowed you whole when you imagined the worst. You don't recall when you'd blurred the line between reasoning and deciding to go for it and my, did you regret it dearly.

Dear lord I've touched him! Now I've really done it!

As you pursed your lips and wrung your brows like you would with dampened cloth, your eyes squeezed shut as you awaited the consequences. You were ready to burst into tears like a scolded child the moment he would decide to begin reprimanding you. Nibbling away at your soul was the searing unease at your bold actions, and you waited like a teetering mess ready to fall off a cliff.

Wait...

His lack of reprimanding compelled you to crack an eye open and inspect him. He still was calmly reading his leather bound book looking as serenely as always. You sharply inhaled as long digits slithered through the gaps of yours and entwined both your hands.

He lowered his book to his lap and turned to you as you spied his visage from below the cover of the sheets. "At ease, I'll wake you come morning"

You swallowed the lump you hadn't even known had been swelling in your throat and forced out in the most broken, grating rasp of a voice, "Promise?" You were already embarrassed at your initial brazen action but the way you sounded was a blow to your self esteem. It didn't seem so bad however now that he held your hand in a soft grasp.

"Promise" he smiled gently, his free hand patting your head as you finally found the courage to roll your lids to meet your lower lashline and seek sleep. You couldn't feel more comfortable with the warmth his body radiated at the proximal distance at which he sat, his presence alone was plenty and efficient in offering a feeling of safety and comfort, and all that was more than enough to lull you into a deep and brimful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

_The vile trace of blood lingered in your taste buds as you drew in the unfamiliar region before you; however your attempt fell vain with the lack of anything since darkness swallowed everything in its extensive void. The only granted ribbons of light speckled your body that lay so vulnerably in display, you could vaguely makeout your nose in such obscurity._

_Calling out seemed pointless, no doubt you had perceived a presence in the vicinity, a malignant one you'd rather prolong a direct encounter with for as long as possible. Oh you were an idiot for believing everything you heard. A run down of the past events spiralled through your naive mind._

_How had it come to this? Your ignorance was truly astounding! Even after everything you'd seen, you still foolishly dared to lay your trust and preservation in the hands of this creature who's despondency had you so compactedly sympathetic. Why were the odds so vehemently against you? You'd never wronged anyone in your existence, had never disobeyed your older kin or stripped the youth of their deserved respect. You were a maiden of purity, sin had not once breached aperture in your soul, still but a mere virgin blossom._

_Why would anyone desire to inflict hurt on someone like you? Qualms you had none, the pure love you felt was exempted from sin, so why, you once more inquired, why yourself? Your life had been but a fleeting, meager speck in the history of the world compared to most in the spring and yet, had that been time enough to do wrong? All these questions and thoughts thrust you further into a frazzled stage it was becoming increasingly exhausting just being awake._

_But from the blue, or in this case, black, your senses spiked as your flesh grew miniature bumps. There was something that had shifted in the shadows, no... someone._

_That someone happened to be briskly approaching you, the same malignant aura confirming that it was them whom you felt earlier. Trembling had been the last thing on your mind at the moment but when you tuned in the sounds other than the claking of boots, you could hear the frigid metal bracelets encasing your wrists and ankles clatter in a thunderous key. Your breaths were drawn in sharply and you could vaguely make out something darker than the dark that embraced you._

_They stood at an astounding level which you paled in comparison, you'd never seen such a giant before. What seemed to be a lengthy, billowing cloak hung from the shoulders and surrounded the feet of this mysterious being. It stepped within the line of a slender tail of light that illuminated what was the mouth of a beast. You didn't miss the sound of sizzling as the brightness came into contact with the pallid complexion of this creature._

_You knew immediately by the sound and sight of those ivory blades for teeth what he was. Willed by fear and anger, you daftly spat with such foreign venom in your usual honey laced voice, "Vampire!" You would never know if you'd struck a chord for a permanent frown stained his obscured features. He ignored your ill tempered quip and moved from the source of light that had hardly granted him a scratch._

_Head confined in place, your eyes trailed as far as they could to the demon who captured you. You knew who he was simply by feeling the daunting flags of danger his presence carried, it was all too overwhelming but in the name of your likely diseased kin, you would not submit._

_'Dracula...' you thought, scowling._

_His name was no stranger in your community, the mere thought inflicted a wave of fear and the mention sent the lot of you into a scattered mess scrambling into shelter. Notorious was he for seducing your kin and then mercilessly purloining them to satisfy whatever revolting, loathsome desires he held._

_No one ever knew what kind of end awaited when falling into the clutches of this evil monster, he was as unpredictable as the woods in the night. You knew your end was imminent the moment you heard the head splitting screech of a weapon being dragged from the end of the room to where you found yourself._

_In the small light that was provided, you could make out a purely white blade with a hilt carved to look like an angel's wings coiled around it. It was paler than the face of the moon and glimmered brilliantly as it was raised above his head, a quiet chant filling the silence._

_You saw as his arms plunged through the air, blade breaching the distance between itself and your bosom. Your eyes widened in tremendous horror the moment the tip broke your skin and sunk deep into your chest as an unimaginable pain surged from the tips of your toes to the last strand of hair on your head. Your back curved abnormally as bright blue twines stretched from your wound and rose high above you as another wave of searing heat besieged your body that had already received trauma prior to these events._

_Those cords of blue danced in the air until they fell against you, scalding your skin and wounding so tautly around you you felt as heavy as stone. The blade was driven deeper and you choked on the strong taste of blood in your mouth. Gagging violently, your neck strained as a cough tore through your throat-_

Your eyes flew awake in threat to bulge from their sockets as your entire body jolted and brutally trembled once consciousness was forcefully imposed on you. Your glare was wild as you looked around, trying to focus on one thing whilst the room seemed to be spinning in endless circles. You tore a horrendous shout as you felt something at your chest pushing you back. You struggled, awkwardly squirming but proving effective as the pressure immediately subsided. 

The adrenaline was still pumping madly through your veins and the fear was alive and thriving, it wasn't until a hand forcefully squeezed your cheeks together and a stream of water was leaked into your parted lips. You shook your head and squeezed your eyes shut, huddling into yourself as finally, you began to piece what was occurring.

The strangely kind man was helping water into your mouth, regaining focus, his face stood a measly few inches from yours, as pleasant and beautiful as always. You were soothed immediately as your tense body relaxed and fell limp in his arms, suddenly feeling like you'd walked a hundred miles. 

You were still panting and had only just noticed the vice grip your hands had on his white shirt. You could feel the skin of his back being pinched in the hold you had on him and feeling incredibly ashamed, released him abruptly. Looking closer, you could see the deep clawing the flesh of his face had endured from your thrashing... but you also noticed how quickly they were sealing. The edges of the open dents reached towards each other like thin threads and hastily closed the valley of bright, angry red. Immediate healing.

Your gaze fell as you realized this further proved he had to be some kind of vampire. Hurting him had certainly crossed the line, and now that you knew he was of vampiric nature, you half expected to be met with the sight of a fuming monster when your orbs climbed up his chest, to his prominent clavicle, the outline of the protrusion on his neck, and finally settling on what you anticipated to be a countenance flooded with rage.

Instead you saw the face of an angel, who had treated you so kindly and allowed you to trespass beyond personal space for the sake of a comfortable rest. Who had cared for you and provided a warm bed, entertainment, and medical care. The recollections of your nightmare poured into and seemed to invade your mind once more; images of that dark and obscured room flashed and fueled your fear. 

He could feel your trembling increase and promptly broke whatever twisted trance you were spiralling into with the sound of his concerned and hasty voice, "Don't! You'll go mad if you let yourself get lost to dark thoughts." He clutched your shoulders tightly and shook you gently until your eyes were once more upon his, attention undivided. Your eyes glistened as they welled up with tears and the pressure in your bosom relieved as all your emotions came pouring out like water in a broken dam. 

He held you as you desperately clung to him, even allowing the stream of tears to soak through the soft fabric of his shirt. Those sturdy arms which embraced you so tenderly reminded you that you were still here, alive and freed from the shackles of torment. You finally mumbled an almost incoherent apology, "I'm sorry." You were not quite sure what you were lamenting; be it the fact that you hurt him, that you troubled him with your own selfish needs, or that you made him deal with the aftermath of a nightmare scene. 

He shushed you, albeit sounded with a hindering reluctance; you knew then he was inexperienced in comforting others and added in your list of sins the additional trouble of making him endure this. He did however, answer, "Why do you apologize?" Try as you may, you could not sustain an answer of that length to respond to his query and so you wept on, sucking in deep breaths of air until you could feel the cotton like sensation blossoming in your head. 

Your sight blurred further until it was nothing but pitch black and any sentience dwindled to nothingness. 

The dhampir had been unaware of the time it had taken for her to finally fall into slumber. He sighed deeply as he gazed down at the now softly breathing woman and gingerly laid her motionless body onto the nest of blankets and pillows. He rubbed his forehead, fingers trailing to the bridge of his nose as he pinched it. He recalled the events before she woke up and the aftermath.

_It had been a startling discovery when his abilities kicked in(they'd been dulled from a century of rest). The scent of her blood forcefully woke him from sleep while holding her hand, it was as intoxicating as it was concerning. It smelt divine, even the most healthiest of humans did not have a blood scent as bewitching like the one that emitted from her slumbering form. He had leaned his nose into her neck so close he had practically been caressing it, fangs drawn as a result._

_Once realizing what he'd done, he hastily pulled away and awoke from his reverie, feeling his vampiric habits fighting to eat away at his better judgment. Almost biting her had been a frightening moment, but not unexpected. What with suddenly having his inner vampire awaken, he could not deny he'd be impulsively driven to do something that would satisfy the other half of him._

_But he would certainly not allow it to bring harm upon her. Breathing was proving to be quite the torture, the smell of blood so strong and acting as a beacon to satiate his hunger for blood. This blood however, was too beguiling to be ignored. He could not pin point what kind of creature she was as he usually could identify most beings from the scent of their blood, this was different._

_She did not belong to any demon branch or vampire branch, no fairy family which were rarer at this period in time but not extinct. The only explanation he could conjure was that she had to be a species that had gone extinct long before he had been born. It wouldn't be too much of a far fetched idea if he really thought about it._

_He looked over as he felt a barely detectable shift. Her eyebrow furrowed a sliver and he leaned closer to check if she was stirring to consciousness. Her expression was bland for a few tense, waiting seconds until it exploded into a twisted expression of fear. Her body also lurched violently into a spur of squirming and threshing._

_Wasting no time, he began his futile attempts to wake her from whatever terror was playing in her mind. He shook her, called out, tried as gently as possible to pry her eyes open but his efforts fail vain. A couple of sharp nails swung down on his cheek and left deep dents in his skin, the sting barely there but by the time his shock had subsided, she was flailing madly, pushing away his hands that attempted to sooth her._

_Whatever she was seeing must've been terrifying because her fight would not let up, she continued to struggle even as he tried laying her back down, instead relieving her bosom of the pressure from his pushing palm. It was a wonder how some water finally seemed to bring her to her senses once again, her eyes wide and afraid as if she'd seen something so extremly abhorrent and devastating it'd leave a lasting scar in that mind of hers._

After the unhinged and certainly unexpected episode, she had finally fallen asleep once again. The question would remain though, who exactly was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how many of you are aware Adrien can trace origins from the scent of blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Miraculously, your second round of sleep had lacked any kind of terror inflicting scenes filled with surreal pain and realism. You had roused from your slumber a second time that day, much to your dissatisfaction the ever reserved man had his smooth, cool hands busied with something else that did not involve holding your hand. You frowned as you flopped onto your back, urging a heavy limb to be beheld by you as above your head, you stretched your fingers for particularly nothing. 

Your toes wiggled under the silk covers and swallowing the nettlesome lump residing in your throat, a groan rumbled from deep within you; this time your voice wealthy with clarity. Admist your dangerously slow bubbling excitement, you shot up with an erect spine and eagerly looked upon your fisted palms. What had been the beginnings of a diminutive smile soon was engulfed by a sizable grin that very readily acted a threat in regards to how well your face remained a single piece and not two halves. 

Head rising slowly, you found the blond had been patiently waiting at the foot of the bed with his arms behind his back. Delighted you inhaled sharply at the very gentle smile gracing his sculptured features as he watched you with eyes superiorly softer than the cotton which you rested upon moments ago. 

You exclaimed with the jitters rivaling the energy of a child, "Look!" He clearly was looking but you felt an undeniable urge to bring attention in any which way to your functioning voice and body. Your weight was placed on your knees as you further exhibited the movements of your flapping, wiggling, overall moving body and whilst there was still an underlying heaviness adhered into the marrow of your bones, you could care less for this seemed far too great to possibly be true. 

An adrenaline kicked in when the man before you dropped his arms and raised one for you to take; with the grace of an oxygen deprived fish, you rushed to him in an attempt to smother him in a hug of gratitude. No sooner were your arms stretching vertically from your body when the caps of your knees failed and buckled, hurdling you into a cold sweat from what felt like an impending crash onto a horizontal surface. It never came for you were close enough for his hands to catch your upper arms and swiftly pull you flush against him. 

"Steady there, you might want to refrain from any sporadic movement as you are still weak" he suggested as his large hand came to rest on the small of your back and efficiently lifted you with ease so that your wobbling legs were vertically adjacent to the floor. Now you really were pressed rather firmly to his solid chest and with a thirst for contact, crushed him with the coil your arms formed around him. 

You defied foolishness with the idiotic grin happily rested on your lips, leaning into the gentle caresses bestowed on your mane of hair. You didn't recall a time you were happier, it had been so long since you felt this secure and safe, his strong arms were a haven for you that you wished never to be parted from. 

Alas, wishful thinking was but anything less than hopeful and consoling weaved fantasies steming from desires yet to be fully acknowledged. You chose to do the parting, the thought of being pushed away even with reasonable circumstances still rubbing you the wrong way, especially if it was him performing the pushing. You still remained closely besides him, partly because you needed the support to properly use your trembling legs. 

The floor was cold and spiked bumps on your skin but you could care less as he walked you out the loaned quarters. You were still with a small smile, jovial mood yet to be quelled so the skip in your step was more or less sloppy. Aware of where you'd be heading, your head raised an inch higher and your back straightened in display of your enthusiasm. 

The garden! You could see through the glass panes a great deal of plants and flowers, some you'd never seen before. It was indoors but surprisingly, every last life form was vibrant and growing as the sun kissed ground warmed your bare feet. However unsure as to his motivation to bring you along here, you glanced up at the man who did not heed your silent request of questioning him, instead he kept his eyes centered on what was ahead of him. 

You followed the line of view and came to gasp upon finding a running fountain, there was a platform at the midpoint which did give a feeling as though it were missing something, perhaps a centerpiece. You gawked in a rather dumbly fashion as the blond brought you to the ledge of the fountain, the translucent, sparkling water entrancing you with its beauty. 

Reverie broken by your invasive, curious thoughts, you looked up to the man who gingerly held your hands in his and furrowing your brow, leaned up, "Why have you brought me here?" You coughed a bit as the rasp had yet to subside but was clear enough. It came as a shock as he bowed his body and kissed a hand of yours, his eyes looking to yours as he spoke.

"My name is Adrian Tepes, it is a pleasure to finally speak with you" he introduced, hurling you into a lost state of mind. You hadn't realized in the time you'd spent here, you'd never acquired his name. It was beautiful, befitting of his angelic features, your lips were parted in a perfect 'o' which successfully elicited a small chuckle from him, "If you do not mind, it'd also be a pleasure to know yours" 

You shook your head lightly and blinked as you stepped out of the haze you'd lost yourself to, bowing your head the slightest as you offered him your name. He smiled a sliver, posture reverted to the usual knightly stance he graciously donned, "If I dare say, a beautiful name befitting of a prepossessing face" his words were enough to light your face aflame and you turned away instinctively, suddenly losing the confidence that initially had been brought about by your earlier interactions that did not involve you upholding the other end of the conversation. 

However, you persisted in your earlier inquiry, and regardless, thanked his chivalry, "This place seems familiar, as does every part of the castle, but in particular here I get a morbid feeling in spite of the beauty of it all" 

"Perhaps because this is the place that served as a grave for your petrified self" he said in a simple go(almost as if avoiding prolonging the answer), gaining your astonished gaze which darted to him in a blistering movement. 

"You mean to say my frozen body was kept here? For how long?" You were breathless, thirsty for the answer that had you teetering on the edge of insanity since you had been awoken.

You percieved the hesitation that swiftly flitted his golden eyes before overwhelmed by the stoicism he so admirably pertained, "How long do you think you were in that state?" 

Biting your lip, you felt like saying something absurd like a millennium only to feel the reassurance when he told you it had actually been but a few years, you did not go with your initial plan, and your presumption would very soon be proved wrong, "Hmm, perhaps three to four years?" This time, Adrien's eyes widened in disbelief and you alarmingly gripped his arms, forcing him to meet your gaze, "What? Why do you suddenly look so disconcerted?" He was shocked into silence and you feared the imminent answer, you knew by his reaction something was not right, yet afraid you still pushed him to speak, "Answer me, please!" You begged, you might as well have been on your knees for the desperation you felt was swallowing you whole.

In what you could only assume a pitying tone, his answer was enough to shatter your heart, he said your name in such an unsure manner, "You've been in that state for as long as I can remember, perhaps before I was even born." He didn't allow you to crash into your knees and aided you in sitting on the fountain's cold ledge. It was evident to even a moron that his body was well over adolescence. 

Your gaze was empty and your person lacked any words for what felt like an eternity until in a quiet key, your quivering tone met his ears, "How old are you?" 

"More than a century old" he failed to hesitate this time, opting to being upfront and delivering news as fast as he could. He heard a heart wrenching bleat followed by a trembling voice, it was becoming increasingly difficult to not feel the pinch of pain in his heart at seeing such a pure creature cry. 

"Adrien, I've been in that state since the year 221." He was about to attempt and comfort her but hearing that, he further froze in place. 

Fearful too of her answer, he still dared to question, "Before or After Christ?" Her perplexed features were enough to indicate she was unaware of the Anno Domini, meaning she was existing since the 3rd century. 

"W-what in the heavens does that mean? What year is it?" Stumbling over the pronunciations, the inquiries only became mumbled and undecipherable in the sobs that were plaguing her emitting of words. 

"It is the year 1653 A.D. Which I'm afraid to say, means you have been trapped for nearly 1500 years..." The statement alone was enough to cast panic into your soul which rose in the form of bile you nearly spat out. You held it down for decency's sake and whilst foolishly in denial, you could not help but to feel he was delivering stone cold facts. The earlier dark thoughts were surfacing once more and before they could purge your sanity, he took your hands not so gently and urged you to focus on him, "I don't know where to begin but I certainly won't allow you to fall into a dark place." He declared. "I could only imagine what kind of hellish circumstances you've had to endure, I would guess my father is to blame, but succumbing to fears will not help in bettering your situation, I need you to remain strong and explain to me what exactly led to you being a statue and why the castle was damaged when you broke free. Can you do that?" 

You were nodding with your mind almost absent, holding on to his hands so tightly to feel anchored to reality, teeth firmly grit, everything seemed uncanny. You found the nerve to speak again, but fear was deeply imprinted, "Y-your... Your father is... Dracula?" The name was still enough to frighten you and now seeing as his son was before you, you were more scared for your life than ever before. You knew it was wrong to fear him, he'd only ever been kind and attentive, but him being related to such a conniving beast who used the tactics of kindness and gentleness to lure you into a cursed trap had dubiety thriving in every aspect that regarded the man before you. 

He sensed an apprehensive front you were raising and quickly attempted to clear it, "Was! He's dead now, he died by my hand and I assure you that I would never hurt you in the ways he once did." Oh the irony, you had felt so safe earlier and even now still proceeded to hold on to him in spite of the conflicting sentiments you were experiencing. Your chin, cradled in the cusp of his index finger and thumb, was gently coaxed to raise your face in order for your gazes to meet, "Please, trust me." 

And there it was again, such overbearing emotion could not belong to a monster, his voice reeked of desperation and somewhere along with resentment that could be stemmed from his father, from himself, even from you, you didn't know. All you knew was that denying him his humanity for something he had no control over would make you the real monster, and you wouldn't allow yourself to stoop so low the same way you never gave into the castle's morbid embrace. 

With a heavy soul, you allowed your head to rise and lower in a languid manner, feeling the weight of fear in your heart partially subside and yet augment as you whispered, "I trust you." Shame on the beast for tricking you once, shame on yourself if you had fallen into another trap, left with nothing to loose, you made the gamble and hoped your trust would not be for naught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited my most recent chapters, sorry to all who had to witness the atrocity that my writing can be. If you happen to catch any mistakes, please notify me, I'll greatly appreciate it! Thank you:)))


	8. Chapter 8

His lips were moving but as it would seem, you were hardly catching onto any words. If you were correct, he'd been, through a gentle voice, attempting to coax answers from you. You'd give them to him, you just wish he wouldn't act as though any utterance he dared release would break you or shift your resolution to trust him. 

You sighed as for the umpteenth time, he asked through different wording, "-and how did it come to this?" Vexing it slightly was but you supposed the fault was yours for refraining from requesting that he seize any noise so you could collect your thoughts. 

You decided it wouldn't be so rude, "Adrian, please, allow me to think my response through." You would rather not gloss over anything, there was the promise of relief if you recounted every last detail to someone and so that was the final verdict. Taking an avarice breath, you quelled any doubt and uncertainty, shifting your body to face the now quiet blond. "I'll tell you exactly who I am Adrien, how I got here and why, and what my connection to the castle is" 

"If I may, could I ask that you answer first what you are to the castle?" His voice was pleading and you were not sure it to be wise to disclose that information... yet, it might confuse him.

"..." Contemplating, your lower lip was caught in your teeth after you realized how absurd the truth sounded. You fisted your hand and slammed it on your free palm, looking up into his eyes, "Have you heard of the Animarum Verto?" He was pensive, his gaze shifted to the rippling water besides him, it took but a moment before realization dawned upon him.

"I believe I've seen it in the Belmont Trove-"

"The what?"

He glanced at you half heartedly as if he'd explain it to you some other day, "It is mostly a library belonging to a Warrior Deity." You gnawed at the inside of your cheek, questioning him further as to how that was in relation to the object you mentioned, "White was it," you nodded, "with a black hilt-"

"I thought it was completely white" you interrupted a second time, this elicited a quiet huff and you mumbled an apology. He dismissed it promptly and proceeded.

"It was in a case sealed by runes, I broke it open with force as I was wondering why it had been so suspiciously guarded..." his voice was almost sheepish at his admittance and you nearly giggled had it not been for the imminent recounting you'd have to give in the next few moments. "Anyways, you still have yet to tell me about your connection to the castle" he mentioned after a pregnant silence. 

You shrugged, "Just something to keep in mind, I'll answer it when we get to that part, until then, you are stuck listening to my life's story" Shifting on the stone ledge, you decided it wasn't pleasant being seated upon and sought the ground as an acceptable seat. Adrian sighed at the sight of you but nevertheless, refrained from any more pushing, "Get comfortable, I did a lot of stupid things you very well might think me the most daft creature to ever roam the Earth." 

"Please, I've met a drunkard who thought he had a great sense of humor" he uttered with a face of distaste but his orbs told a different golden story; a fondness was settled in his gaze and you had to wonder what the adventures of this man consisted of.

"Did he?" You asked more with the intention to humor yourselves than curiosity. 

He scowled, "No. The point is, he was such an idiot, I'd very well say it was almost impressive." You chuckled at his quip and turned to face the ground, such graceless words you could never use to joke about with your kin. Reminiscing upon this, you realized you never felt as close to anyone as you once believed, there were always formalities that were a daily incorporation into your speech with any one of your 'sisters.' You never had the chance to playfully tease each other as you did with Adrian, no words required. 

You finally spoke up, "I digress, it all began a few days after my birthday. I'd like to mention I was born from a peony flower." You giggled as Adrian's lower lip hung the slightest, he seemed to have placed two and two together. 

"It is no wonder you fabricate petals when you are in an elongated mood, tell me, what other powers do you possess?" It was in your rightful will to huff this time, and his turn to apologize. 

"Right then, you are correct, I do drop petals and manipulate some aspects of nature. I used to be able to control it, it seems I am out of skill from so many years of..." were about to say 'torture' and more but refrained, something told you indirect jibes at the man you hated so much would rub him wrong; he was after all, the son. "Nervermind that, anyways, as I was saying, it was a bright, sunny day as any other, the birds were singing, the animals grazing the lush green grasses, a sky so blue hung over our heads-"

_The forest was alive with creatures, chatter from squirrels and lively melodies from the aves of a grand variety of hues, the gentle pouncing of the grazing deer, and giggling from the nearby spring. The running water was clear as the blue sky, rich green leaves from olive trees providing shade from the unforgiving rays of the sun. Within the clarity, rippling rings augmented and merged with others, they were created by none other than the pure creatures blessed with an unmatched beauty. The nymphs-_

"Pardon the interruption but do you mean to say you are a nymph?" Adrian looked half shocked, the other fragment of him looking as though he'd expected it or something of the like. You nodded, dismissing the spiking irritation by reasoning he was only curious. "Oh, I thought they were myths, were the Greek gods real then?" 

"Partially," you answered, "they were one of the first magicians. They had powers to shift appearances and meddle with the natural world, thus regular people naturally placed them on a pedestal and began worshipping them." You never accepted offerings, it was rare that nymphs did since you found no need for the trinkets of the human world. 

He still seemed confused, "If they were simple humans, then how did their legend live so long?" 

You sighed, "Families. As they passed, they replaced each other with younger generations, that way they would preserve their statuses of 'gods.' Tell me, are they still worshipped to this day?" Your brows wrung as you looked up at Adrien.

"No, they aren't forgotten but you could say they've been completely replaced with a more celestial figure" he answered, your raised brow prompted him to tell you who this celestial figure was. "He's God, and I would say he is quite real. The Greek gods are merely myths at this time and age" 

"Oh, interesting." You muttered, having a diminutive urge to scratch at your chin, in actuality not interested at all, "Should I continue?" 

"Please"

_The nymphs were singing their songs of worship, more out of the threat to abide by those so called 'gods' demands. Quite the narcissistic humans they were, always feeling entitled and as though the world should cater to them merely due to their magic. It was undeniable however, that these creatures had the most heavenly voices across the extensive lands, vast oceans, and endless skies._

_Everything pertaining nymphs was of benefit to humans, their physical attributes, particularly their blood, contained great healing properties. To spy a nymph was perhaps the most difficult feat of all, to capture one was a treasure itself. Given that they were perfect, fertile beauties, it was no such wonder as to why men often stalked the woods in hopes to find one to steal her away. It was a misfortune that most of those cases ended in tragedy._

_Known was the fact that they were naive and easily fell in what they believed was love from a sliver of affection, one nymph proved it once again._

_Tall, tanned, and well built. It took all but a few smiles and goo goo eyes to make her fall under his spell. She proclaimed her love every chance she would receive and sneak off to find him, however never passing beyond the forest premises. He brought her roses, hair accessories, silk cloth, all in the hopes of retaining her in that lovesick state. Quickly, her lack of interest for the material diminished under the seduction of vanity and praise from the man she had grown fond of. Never did her heart fail to skip beats at the sight of him, a single compliment gave her wings, a kiss on the cheek was cupid's bow piercing her vulnerable heart._

_He set her world alight, gave a different color to everything she knew, made her feel special. It was truly devastating that he loved her only for the physical attributes, his betrayal would be her very undoing._

_It was the eve of spring, one tall, drunken, tanned, well built man had blabbed in his haze of the woman he'd planned to marry, blissfully unaware of the lurking beast in the shadows who had just finished dining on the blood of his prey. He also did not fail to fail in mentioning her kind, and after a few whistles and distasteful catcalls from his counterparts, was encouraged to seek her out and bring her along. He did so._

_The slurring merchant man stumbled beyond the small home of his client and friend, wandering into the dark, jagged jaws (branches sticking out) of the forest. The veil of white the moon so generously bestowed upon him provided him with enough light to follow the shrouded route to the destination he was intent with coming across._

_A quiet shadow tailed him, nearly as tall as some trees, he swiftly and silently followed the now sobbing man... stupid drunks. If it wasn't for his ability to smell blood, he would have missed and lost that pathetic thing tripping over a root and plunging into what appeared to be a tunnel._

_The shadow, better yet known as Dracula, waited with almost bated breath until the hand that had reached up, pulled roughly on the bush keeping the secret passage way, secret. Approaching the very bundle of leaves nonchalantly, he kicked it away._

_A void of pitch black greeted him, he questioned if a man in the state of a muddled mind would venture in there, would he too do so and risk dirtying his clothes? He shifted into a harmless rabbit and jumped in, being glad he did so as it was terribly cramped in here. His poor opinion regarding the tunnel way did not last long for a gentle breeze faintly carried the familiar scent of the blood he'd been craving._

_Quickly, he made haste to race down the passage way and catch up to the man. As the sound of dried crunching roots indicated he was near, the black furred rabbit stopped in his tracks and with a greater lack of noise, trailed behind the humanowho now was on all fours, cursing from his crawling position. There was no light at the end of the tunnel but Dracula sensed the moon had yet to hide, he would expect dazed blue to illuminate the exit and yet they were still in an engulfing darkness._

_It was no problem to him for he could see without effort, the human on the other hand for all he knew could be stumbling along and not even sure of where he was headed. If this had in the end turned out to he some wild goose chase, he would eliminate the life of this useless piece of meat._

_The sound of distant rustling leaves had his ears twitching and no sooner were they going along a dirt pathway than they were at a wall of leafy vines. The man pulled away the green curtain and crawled out, bathed immediately in the moonlight. Dracula waited until he was a few feet ahead to revert himself back to his original form._

_The sound of running water was all he needed to hear for him to claim triumph. A boulder larger than him stood positioned over the spring, pointed peek jabbing at the air and looming over the water. Sat on it was the very man who led him here, he was whispering the name of someone, Dracula supposed it was more of slurring._

_He increased his volume as the name spilled from his lips like a mantra. It seemed an eternity until something began occurring. The waters of the spring were undisturbed until now as tiny rippled could be made out._

_The vampire felt his fangs tingling at the sight of an emerging head, only did the creature rise to the bridge of her nose and swam closer to the boulder. It took a moment for the idiot to notice her as he made a sound between a pained grunt and startled squeal._

_Hushed whispering, one sided, ensued, "What are you doing here? You'll get us caught!" Her eyes pleaded with his, the man dangerously leaning over the boulder's edge and reaching for her. She stayed beneath the water, shaking her head softly so as to not rouse the liquid as much._

_"But my love, I've come to fulfill my promise and steal you away! Come with me, let us fulfill our claim of love and-" a painful smack resounded and Dracula noticed a stream of water slammed over the loudly blabbering man. The vampire had to be cautious, as it would seem, these creatures were capable of manipulating water._

_In all his years encountering nymphs, he'd never seen them do so, perhaps it was because he usually never allowed them to put up a fight and swiftly killed them after taking them._

_"So soon? I thought you were still building a home in the woods, you realize I cannot leave the forest right?" She questioned rhetorically, concern in her gaze as she floated in place._

_Through his yellow front teeth, the man lied, "It's finished, you can now come along with me and marry me like you've been so eagerly asking me"_

_"I never asked for that binding ritual, that was you," she snapped, "and are you sure you're finished? It was but a few days ago you told me you had only just gathered the necessary materials..." her demeanor was scrutinizing, far out of character for a creature believed to only be stupidly happy on a daily basis. "I am madly in love with you, but I cannot leave my family on such short notice" she added after taking notice of the tension rising in his shoulders._

_The man in question huffed, crossing his arms over his broad chest, "Yes you can, you just don't want to." Dracula sighed, humans were such skittish, selfish things._

_At the end of the day however, he was correct. She may have said yes to his plan prior to this moment but was she really prepared to set off beyond the safety of the only home she ever knew? Nothing was holding her back, it wasn't incredibly rare that her kin sometimes left, and it always was in regards to love. Nevertheless, they always gave notice to the rest, would it really be fine just to take off?_

_"Just come on, no need to think. You just concentrate on staying pretty and being a good wife!" He had said this and it'd sounded so right yet so wrong. He told her once they married, all that she needed to do was be good and bear his children, but there was an underlying desire to extend her purpose to be more than that._

_It was nonsense nonetheless, it's not like she knew how to do anything other than singing and bathing all day every day. Like_ -

"Pardon me one last time," Adrian had shamelessly interrupted once more and despite his words, it'd probably not be the last, "you had a lover?" 

"Yes, it was nothing serious" you quickly said, your cheeks growing hotter and redder by the second.

He looked at you, clearly not believing the words you spoke, "You were going to marry him." Undoubtedly, there was a sliver of accusation in the tone which he used in his statement. 

"I didn't know it was such a big thing, I believed it to be some overrated human tradition!" You defended. 

"But you knew it was binding..."

"But I wasn't aware of the gravity of it all. I was young and stupid"

"Funny how that's always the excuse"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, just that you shouldn't go marrying strange men who lie to you about building cottages in the woods."

"Need you say any more?" You finally breathed, exasperated. "I was naive, I craved something different, it was stupid of me and I own up to my mistakes. Besides, why are _you_ ," you pointed a lone digit at the blond, eyes narrowing, "so upset over it?" 

Entangling his arms above the fabric of his shirt, he turned away, "I'm not upset" he declared nonchalantly.

You were having none of it, "Clearly you are and one has to wonder why..."

He did not pursue his justification any further, intending to not give himself away so easily or provide you with the satisfaction of spiting or rousing a reaction from him. With a quiet grumble, he waved his hand, "Let us leave this off for now and please continue"

"That's what I thought" you mumbled beneath your breath, smirking in quiet victory. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing, nothing, just... let us proceed" 

_Like a child without his or her mother, leaving behind the spring would be much like that analogy. She could not leave, not yet, and her determined front rose in the sound of her assertive voice, "I already told you I would remain here, return in the morning." Preparing to dive back into the dark depths of the spring, startling defiance followed._

_"I already told you," one gasp and a splash into the water later, the man's putridly odorous hand clamped tightly on the upper arm and mouth of the nymph. Her panicked, muffled screams were in vain as he mercilessly dragged her out, "you are coming with me and there is no other choice you have."_

_Thrashing wildly, he had swiftly placed a coat over her glistening body and made haste to push her towards from whence he emerged from. The fight she was putting up was weak and all it took was some force to sufficiently subdue her and get her moving. He warned her to make no sound through threats directed at her kin._

_Being pushed out first, she had half the heart to escape but where would she go? The forest was no place to trek in the obscuring night, even in spite of the moon. She was roughly tugged by her arm as the merchant headed straight for the exit. Her heart beat erratically faster as she noticed the ends of the woods approaching, her sobbing voice loud over the sounds of forest critters, "Stop! Why are you doing this? Have you gone mad? Release me! No! No, please no! Don't take me further!"_

_It was a still moment the instant her foot was placed on the dirt route right outside the premises, her toes tingling as petals spilled from her flesh. "Stop it Marius! You'll kill me!" She pleaded, somehow with a sudden surge of strength holding her ground and body still before the line that drew the woods and plains. "I'm bound to the forest, I cannot leave it!"_

_"You'll be fine, I'll take you down to meet my family for a few hours and we can return" he tried, still pulling at the arm that felt would be ripped off at any instant now._

_She shook her head stubbornly, "No, no, no! Release me! I will not ask again!" Perfectly capable of inflicting some damage onto him, she refused to do so in the name of her love, for now._

_"Obey me woman, you will know your place in the presence of your to be husband!" His hand was raised beyond his head and as it plunged, quickly breaching the distance between it and her face, what she anticipated an overwhelming sting of pain to spread on her cheek, was more of a powerful gust of wind enough to blow the man she loved several feet beyond her and nearly make her stumble out of the forest completely._

_Composure regained, she brought her foot back within the grand perimeter of the forest and though she was thankful, she was concerned and curious regarding two things. Concerned and curious she was for Marius' wellbeing, as she was concerned and curious about who had done this. No wind was strong enough to blow over a grown man, she knew as much._

_She held to her chest her tightly clutched hands and swung her head from left to right, circling in place in hopes of seeing the responsible one. She turned to face the direction in which her betrothed was sent flying and found him groaning on his back, squirming with a pained expression. "How do you fare Marius?" She inquired, wanted badly to be by him but aware she could not leave._

_A cold chuckle broke the otherwise silent world surrounding them. Deep, sinister, and almost sultry, a voice resounded, "He insults you, abducts you, and almost caused your death and you still bestow concern over him?" Trembling had ensued without her knowing, her involuntarily movement being her slowly turning to analyze what was behind her._

_There seemed to be an unorthodox, thick mist she nearly couldn't see beyond her own nose but within the blurred haze, a tall silhouette robed in the dyes of black and velvety red stood at a measurable distance. She shivered at the very sight and wondered if who she currently was in the presence of was the very beast that dictated fear and bravery within herself and her kin._

_"Dracula..." she whimpered, fear stricken face frozen in place._

_He who was notorious for taking her kind and doing his bidding with them. Whatever abhorrent activities that pertained to his will were after all, better left unknown. She held herself as her wide orbs adjusted and could makit out the figure approaching her steadily, noting that the clothes he donned now looked white._

_Was her gaze failing her or did she see patches of exposed skin now, along with a slightly shorter stature; what she had believed to be black tendrils of hair were how a chestnut mane of curls. She was stupidly heedless that the beast could take on different forms._

_Upon reaching her, the mist had all but cleared and the silhouette did not look so sinister any more, he looked like a young man in a tunic with dozens of folds as it clung to his slender figure. A wool cape rested on his shoulders._

_The man smiled warmly, "No, thankfully that is not I." He introduced himself with a charismatic grin but his expression fell almost a second after, "But we best be getting to shelter if we want to avoid him. I heard from the townsfolk that there's been a rise in activity from the vampire"_

_"I can't leave the forest" she reluctantly admitted, almost holding shame in her trembling key. Unease was present in her perception of him, he may look kind but her mind could not help replaying the unnerving tone he first utilized in addressing her._

_Gently, Thomas, as he'd claimed to be, cupped his bony hand on her tense shoulder and offered a smile filled with sympathy, "Worry not, I heard your earlier banter. I'd like to apologize for blasting him with a primal spell but you sounded quite distressed in his grasp"_

_Perplexed she was but not lacking in manners, cleared her throat. "It's no problem, I'd like to thank you actually. I never believed he'd do something like that, then again, I do suppose he was always a bit entitled..." she muttered, quickly remembering the condition of her lover, "Will he be alright?"_

_Nodding, he pointed at said man, "It wasn't enough to inflict any wounds, just enough to knock him out." Still wary, he patiently diffuses any remaining perturbation with reassurances that someone would surely come to find him later that night. "I've been taking shelter in an abandoned structure"_

_She eyed him with a raised eyebrow, "Yes... what of it?" She noticed the hesitation he carried in his conduct and decided she was not to trust him blindly. However nice he seemed, he could turn out to be some conniving human trying to take her away too, maybe he was just going at it in a much more clever, efficient way._

_"You could come along if you like, until morning comes." He offered with a wink, "I cannot guarantee your full protection but I can try. I'd hate to see such a beautiful woman devoured by lurking night creatures"_

_He had turned on his heel and was holding out an arm, hand in midair ready to be taken by hers._

_Having never ventured this far, she had to admit she was at a loss for what to do. She did not know her way around these parts. It was either stay in place until morning came and she could find the path that led back home, or follow this man to his shelter. The first option was dangerous in itself, there could be ruffians or the real Dracula himself could show up and take her, there was a great deal of possibilities when one was isolated in a forest and much of them did not include happy outcomes. The latter choice was still not any better, she did not know this man and his true intentions, yet seemed nice enough to warn her of the rumors and offer her some safety._

_At least if the man turned out to be a sinister madman, she could sustain a fight in her favor well enough to perhaps get away. It wasn't wise but it was worth a shot, she, shakingly, raised a palm, slowly lowering it over the pale one still offered and wrapping her fingers around his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me, I could've taken the lengthy dialogue route and made her explain everything in only one long, condensed paragraph but I felt like I would have left a great deal of stuff out. Besides, I had fun changing up the stories of the gods and exploring more into reader's abilities. She's quite weak though. Her magic is nothing too strong or awe striking. 
> 
> If you were curious as to what happens if she leaves the place she's bound to, she turns into the flower she was birthed from. 
> 
> It's safe to assume Adrian is not amused with these poor choices


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh dear lord..." Adrian shook his head, "It's not to be rude or any of the sorts, but I do hope you've grown since those events" you could not help but to feel ashamed of your past self when hearing the weariness and disappointment leak from his words. 

Cheeks ablaze for the umpteenth time that day, you nodded in understanding with closed eyes, "I have learned my lesson," you declared. "and won't ever do something similar so rest assured, you can refrain from worrying over me." 

"I certainly hope so" he added, only when you released a pent up breath did you realize how exasperated you really felt. Your misdoings were already a nagging existence in your consciousness, aloud they were all the more embarrassing and petrifying. To tell them to someone was relieving and yet disconcerting all the same, you rubbed a palm on your face. 

"I will now go on in my story." Dejected as you were for speaking of those ordeals, you knew they were important to note and continued forth in your tale of tragedy. 

_She had anticipated an abandoned cabin, hollowed tree, even a damp, dank cave. What was before her was not any of that or even something remotely similar. The structure stood skies above their heads, attached wings and towers warping the shape even further, every pointed roof having a peak so sharp it seemed enough to tear the mighty night sky. It's menacing shadow loomed over a vast area and the aura surrounding this... castle, signaled that no one trespass for only doom awaited at the other end of its tall doors._

_The nymph, unsure, looked to Thomas. He was still nonchalantly breaching the distance between the castle and himself, a face lacking of emotion rested on his soft features. Squeezing the hand that held on to hers, uncertainty was expressed in the small action and without halting his tracks, he spoke._

_"Don't worry, I've been in there a thousand times!" His cheery voice did not fit the sinistry that hung in the crisp air and at the same time, that very tone appeared as though it was all part of this macabre scene. "I usually stay here when I come out to the forest to collect herbs"_

_She wondered where he kept them for she spied no weaved basket or pouch to house them, her uneasiness augmented with each passing instant the closer she approached the blotch of black this castle was. The still slightly damped woman shivered as her feet fell upon the stone steps, what felt like a cool night now was like a frigid winter's day. It was amazing what the temperature difference was when beyond the perimeter of the castle and when being within its premises._

_He handed her his cape and pulled one of the heavy looking, astoundingly large doors it almost looked surreal with that scrawny body of his. She didn't know what they were made of but when she touched it on her way in, it didn't seem like it'd be any easy feat pulling it or even forcing it to budge. She jumped as behind her, the door shut with a whine of its hinges._

_"Heh, must be the wind" Thomas chuckled, tugging her along as her curious gaze explored every aspect in the interior. From the peculiar caged lights as pale as the moon's light, to the lush velvet carpet, her eyes found that there was a lack of dust, dirt, and cobwebs. It seemed alarmingly immaculate for a place that was supposed to be abandoned._

_She bit her lip and pulled her hand from what had become a firm grasp, they were beyond what had been the foyer and she didn't like the confidence and familiarity which he used to stride further into the castle. "I apologize, but I think I recognize this part in the forest. It's best if I just get going-"_

_"No, it's best if you stay. This place has foxes that roam at night and bears" the urgency with which he delivered these claims only fueled her growing resolve to leave as quickly as possible. She took one step back, then another, and another as he took some in the direction she was straying towards._

_"I think I can handle those so if you'll just let me..." she was turning on her heel, ready to take off when a hand gripped onto her vulnerable upper arm and held her._

_He stubbornly shook his head, "No, I will not allow you to go out there. You'll die" he stated, the intention to frighten her into remaining with him clear as the desperation in his maddened gaze. She was trembling furiously, lips pursed until she barked out._

_"That should not concern you. I don't see why you should care whether I end up a cadaver, release me." She had half the need to laugh at her latter words, it was the second time that night she was saying that in a similar predicament._

_"I won't, I won't allow you to throw your life away" at this point, his concern was oozing of falsity but she had to credit him for trying so hard. Fed up with humans and their unsavory antics, she swung her arm back and from the wall, lanced an iron bar with the swing of her limb. It had caught the man off guard and last she knew, he was a knocked out pile of human with a bleeding forehead._

_Taking no chances, she vyed against the odds and ran in a mad effort to get out. She swore to have memorized the path they had taken but by the time she had turned left down the hallway, she was met with a crossroad that had never been there before. She spotted a window to her right and dashed for it, using another iron fragment that held the strange lights and hurled it straight into the stained glass._

_It shattered in a blood curdling sound and as she dove for the opening, it disappeared and what she crashed into was a solid wall of symmetrical bricks. A frustrated cry tore through her throat as she stood up and took off, looking for the candelabra that she had quietly shifted as a marker. However, whatever sick madman was taunting her, had made dozens of desks with the same candelabra in the same position she'd left it in on every hallway which she ran through._

_She was relentless in her pursue to freedom and in the elation of having come upon the foyer, failed to recognize the coincidence of how easy it'd been. She should have seen it coming, the black mist that surrounded her was to become another obstacle. It did._

_It seemed that she was running in place as the door deviated from it's initial position until it became nothing but a speck in the distance. Everything seemed to be stretching to neverending extents, leaving her in a warped space surrounded by what now had transpired into a thick, poisonous fog. Breathing in so harshly guaranteed her intake of the venom present in the air, it was no shock she passed out so quickly._

"What happened after?" The blond leaned closer after your extensive pause, if your eyes were not open, he would have believed you had fallen asleep in place. 

You shook your head lightly after emerging from your thoughts, clearing your throat, "I don't remember much of the days I spent there. It involved a lot of torture and being in a cramped cell. Occasionally he'd make a fool out of me for his own amusement"

"How long did he keep you in your current state?" He inquired, still leaned in quite a bit you hadn't taken notice until now. You chuckled nervously as you leaned back slightly, for some odd reason you'd felt so flustered at the proximity. 

"Ten days I believe?" You estimated with a lack of confidence. "He did disclose the information of what'd he'd made of the other nymphs he'd captured prior to my imprisonment..." you shuddered and he reassured you that you needn't make any mention if it was a topic of exceeding sensitivity. In the end, you didn't keep it to yourself and uttered it in one exhausting breath, "He would... 'engrave' them into the castle until their essence was absorbed. He did so to keep the castle running, using sacrifices like us," you gestured at yourself, "was one way of maintaining and ensuring the castle would stay not only standing but alive" 

"I see, but I have to ask..." his narrowed eyes and furrowed brows gave no window to what he was mulling over, "Why nymphs? Isn't your essence of purity and nothing pertaining to darkness? You'd think he'd use more volatile creatures..." he muttered the last of his words as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

You sullenly nodded, "I had the same thoughts until late into being cursed. Occassionally I'd have these spurts of cconsciousness where I could see everything in the castle, even feel things. I read in a passage of his journals that nymphs knew no evil, thus they made the perfect prey to feed off their negative emotions when exposed to the full extent of cruelty the world could hold." 

"I see... but if all the others died before you, how did you make it?" It wasn't catty, it was genuine curiosity in his questioning gaze. He looked almost pained too, listening to the vile actions of his father. You knew Dracula had probably done much worse. 

"Yes, they did die but that was a weakness of mind I did not possess. I had entered this castle after a hurtful experience, seeing the selfishness the man I believed to love held had already made me realize bad things existed." You admitted, it felt good to say you were merely ignorant in that lovesick phase of yours. "Dracula had told me himself that I was a strange one. I did not spend my final days in hysterics and panicking, he said my quietness was refreshing..." 

"So what did you do in the stead?" 

"I thought." You answered, "I came to terms that evil things existed, through the horrors Dracula exposed me to, I learned that even if there was bad, there was good too" you seemed to be entering a tangent but proceeded despite the notion. "I had a lot of time to think things through in that small cell and realized that if I let myself be lost to the hatred and rage, that I'd be no better. I wanted to be better." 

"And how did that help you?" He inquired, you sighed as you explained in a simplistic manner what led to death in the binding curse.

"The castle sucks the life out of it's prey, but it can only do so if that prey consents to it. However it's extremely difficult to not give into the madness after everything that one witnesses." You shuddered as images of the nightmares you endured during the millennium and a half resurfaced momentarily. "It... makes you loose your mind, it touches upon your worst fears, exposes your deepest secrets and puts them in a light that would make you want to die rather than face them. Every day was torment, but I knew every second of what I was seeing couldn't really hurt me. They in the end after all, were but mere illusions, frightening yes, but figments of one's own trepidation."

"That sounds rather hellish. I cannot believe you went through all of that. Are you..." he appeared to be searching for the appropriate words, his face wrung in such befuddlement you almost found such an expression endearing. "Are you perhaps, bonded to the castle?"

Your lip hung in disbelief, then again, he was quite intuitive, "Did you figure it out from my mention of the soul dagger from earlier?" 

"Yes, that is so. The Animarum Verto's plaque had a short description of it's use. To swap the souls of two opposite beings, but I've notice that you lack a heart?" He was unsure in his tone and you placed a hand upon your chest, sure enough, your ribcage was hollow of the organ. 

"Mhm, to ensure that I could travel with the castle, he took my heart, quite literally, and performed black magic that broke me from my binding to the forest. He bound me to the castle instead so I could never leave it and hid it away. In all my years trapped, I never saw where he put it, but I'm guessing it's within these walls..." you traced your hand down the smooth ground and chuckled, "You can't physically see inside yourself unless you tear a hole through your body." 

"It didn't kill you that he pulled your heart out?" He seemed astonished and you may have been in the same ground as him when you were first informed but now, now you knew exactly what kind of sinister means he had utilized to go through with it.

You shrugged, lips pursed, "Black magic is rather effective. I know it was no easy feat and probably required a great sacrifice but I do hope I was the last of my kind to have to live this" you gestured at your surroundings and self. 

"I'm sure you were, I don't think he'd have a need to replace you since you managed for so long" his speculation was rather point on and you wondered if he really didn't know about you and was simply pretending. You still had doubts about him that you rather rid of to keep true to your earlier words. However, it was just unnerving how easily he guessed things and was actually quite accurate. 

"Yes, I suppose you're right. If so many years of torture meant they could live to see another day, I don't regret not giving into death..." you mumbled, to say you really loved and felt a strong bond with the rest of your species would have been a far stretch of what you actually felt. There was a fondness though that you could not deny and the mere thought of their horrifying ends being met in your similar predicament made your insides twist in weariness. 

It was as if you being the one who's eyes were open to the truth gave you a sense of responsibility to protect that bubble of ignorance which they lived within. "I think that covers all of it. I don't know if you've heard about the 'Brides of Dracula'?"

"Yes I have, please enlighten me" 

"Nymphs were commonly hunted down to be taken as wives, I knew humans went as far as to label us the perfect brides. It was believed that Dracula would take us to marry and then discard of us when he became bored. The real reason was a whole different matter..." you explained, shrugging rather passively. His peachy lips formed a perfect 'o' and you giggled before swiftly ceasing all sounds due to his unamused countenance. However you found it so silly of him to be pouting over such trivial things that you absolutely had to break into a fit of chuckles.

"You have just finished thoroughly explaining to me the story of your demise and have the nerve make light of the situation?" He gapped and made you all the more laugh, he was trying so hard to maintain his facade of stoicism that you couldn't help but make fun of him for it.

The expressions he sometimes made were quite unorthodox from the common seriousness he donned that anything breaking that stony face of his was worthy of a laugh. "But your surprised face was absolutely priceless! I've never seen you so taken aback!" You exclaimed, still madly giggling. "Except up until today, I couldn't laugh earlier but I'm quite done explaining everything that needed explaining. Let me have this" 

It wasn't just his expressions though, you were seeking to plunge any resurfacing feelings of grief towards the forgotten corners in your mind. It was working for the time being and seemed to be adverting Adrian from inquiring you about them quite well. 

At least it seemed that way to you, little did you know he saw straight through your mask of joy but simply decided to allow you speak whenever you pleased. 


	10. Chapter 10

Feeling as though that pressure was finally relieved, you felt much lighter and your days were spent in relaxing silences with the occassional conversation regarding nothing of too much interest. You'd taken to following him around now that you were fully articulated, reading alongside him in the library of his late father, it was the place in which he disclosed the information of his kind. 

A dhampir. 

Human with vampiric attributes, in other words, half human and half vampire. You gave no qualms and accepted it, after all, you were a specimen from a supposedly extinct species revived from your personal purgatory. With no right or need to judge, you continued forth in your now mellow yet dull life. He had promised, to his full capacity, to help find your detached heart and find the magic to undo it so you could go beyond the castle premises and be free of any chains. 

However, by the first few hours of searching, you'd both concluded it'd be no easy feat. Given that it was after all, magic of the occult, you should not have expected to come across anything immediate pertaining to it. You suggested that perhaps there'd be information in the journals you'd caught glimpse of, but Adrian had admitted to never knowing such leatherbound booklets had existed in the first place. 

"It will be difficult, and I can't promise it will be found, but I do promise to help in any way I can" he had said when he found you sullenly gazing at the expansive outside world one quiet, cool morning. That moment, as the sun had risen over the horizon and painted the sky with hues ranging from pinks to blues, he swore he felt a tug at the strings of his heart by the sight of your face lit up with the radiant rays flooding through the glass windows. 

You were a sight to be beheld even as your face was a tragic contradiction of what was marringly beautiful to the beauty of nature beyond those glass panes. He would often find his heart careening madly against his ribcage with any smile, pout, or frown you'd sent his way, witty comments accompanied with a smug expression he'd consider endearing, any foible he did not label it a flaw but rather a uniqueness to your enigmatic character. 

There were times you looked so innocent, pure, without the weight of an unneeded guilt riding upon your shoulders, just looking like a naive young girl ignorant to her surroundings. However, moments where your aloof demeanor reared, impairing you by reminders of your past were heartbreaking and try as he might, he could not help but feel a twinge of sadness for you; maybe calling it a 'twinge' was an understatement. He detested to admit he liked you more when you were aware. 

At least then, he wouldn't have to witness the ocean of disappointment settle upon your dainty face when you came to know more about the abject condition which humans scuffled through for their own twisted desires. 

You wore a face of indifference as you leafed through a bulky text, finally glancing to the golden orbs that you had felt piercing into you for quite the while. Without dropping the hulking object in your weak, wobbling grasp, your inquiry echoed in the vast vicinity, "What troubles you Adrian?"

Seemed to have been caught off guard, said dhampir cleared his throat not so subtly and browsed through the multiple volume titles tucked neatly into the shelves, "I am not troubled, merely thoughtful" 

"Really?" You raised a brow, undeterred in what you made a mission to tease him now that you had caught him in the questionable act, "About me?" 

He stuttered in his reply, most likely due to your forwardness that he'd yet to get used to, "W-would it be wrong to admit my fault?" You found his going along with your game pleasing. 

You chuckled as you took to seating yourself on a nearby cushioned seat, legs crossed and disturbing the ruffled fabric of a gown he'd kindly gifted you, "I would hardly call it a fault. At this point, it's more of a hobby with how often you do it" 

"Pardon me, you are quite intriguing" you made a miffled sound, shutting the textbook and resting it on your lap. After seemingly realizing the words which he used, he attempted to mend his mistake, "As in, your past and the choices you've made, not something to be inve-"

"Mr. Tepes! Do you think of me as some mystery to be solved?" You demanded an explanation with the booming key to your usually mellow voice, of course it was a falsity to mess with him. "Need I remind you that I am a fully sentient being with moral values just like you?" You hadn't thought to be too convincing but now that his head hung in shame, you giggled, "I'm only kidding, I know what you meant" 

"Oh..." he perked up, face breaking into that gorgeous smile you had come to be fond of, "I'd say it's not too polite to lie, my lady" he added with a disproving gaze.

"At least you are aware I am not a force to be trifled with" you jested, knowing well that in reality, any fight put up would crumble in moments if you didn't take to running; even that had proven to be not all too effective. He chuckled along with you and raised his hands in mock surrender, the fragrant, gradient petals forming piles around you. 

It had been the first time since prior to your revelation that he saw that occur and was glad to know your happiness was genuine. Eventually he had come to a stop besides you as you languidly scrolled through the same volume earlier, his head peering over your shoulder to spy what you'd been so invested in. 

He arched a brow in befuddlement and did not hesitate to ask, "You read English?" You shook your head and shrugged, handing him the text which you had vaguely recognized several words.

"I never learned to completely read, it's just that some words seem familiar" you were a bit embarrassed to admit. Latin was your only language and you didn't know how far away you were from your homeland given that this castle could move... you could be across seas for all you knew. 

"That might be because English is an evolution from Latin" he mentioned, tapping at the drawn image of a wolf in the book that read 'canine'. "What does that word remind you of?" He asked, his body so near yours you could feel his shoulder touching yours. Strangely you didn't mind, and even more strangely so, you didn't move away. 

You struggled with your answer, "C-canis..." It was utterly laughable how you turned to putty the minute he was close to you. You damned your bashfulness when you'd been so bold earlier, hopefully he hadn't caught onto your change in comportment. 

"Yes, and there are many words in many languages that are similar to Latin simply because those languages derive from it. You might be able to make coherent sentences with a little practice" he explained, still flipping past pages and pages of the thick book. You found it difficult to concentrate and in your frustration, blurted what had first come to mind.

"Teach me!" He seemed a bit taken aback by your bluntness and excused his momentary shock, hoping you'd elaborate, "Y-you are extensively gifted with knowledge, correct?" He nodded, "So would it be too much trouble for you to uh... teach me the basics?" 

He chuckled gently, "There are many basics, you must specify on the subject" he replied. "Language, etiquette, psyche, biology, arithmetic, philosophy, physics, chemistry, medicine? Those are not nearly all. Of course even within those main subjects there are dozens of more sub subjects that have their own extensive amounts of information."

You frowned, appalled by the variation of long, complicated words he was delivering. You felt already stupid, and proved to be so as you thoughtlessly replied once more, "Then teach me the basics of them all. If I take interest to a particular one, will you tutor me for that specified one?" 

"I could do so but I do need to mention," staring straight into your wide eyes, he nearly grazed your nose with his as he daringly answered in that velvety, melodious voice of his, "As your professor, I will not go easy on you."

The sound of his tone was enough to make you shudder, you shakingly countered, "I-I wouldn't expect any less." You could not help to feel disconcerned with how pathetic you were, embarrassed by your failed attempt to play along, you covered your face with your hands and pushed his body away with your legs that had been riding on the couch since he had decided that breaching your personal space was a good idea.

You flushed in embarrassment as you swore you felt a feathery stroke on your ankle for a split second. Seemingly satisfied with your reaction, he voluntarily pulled away completely, abandoning you whilst you were a red shaded mess trying to seek refuge behind a curtain of hair and shaking hands. 

The echo of his evil laugh resonated even as he walked into the hall and left you to your own devices. If you were in possession of a heart, you swore it'd be playing to an erratic beat given with how flustered you felt.

It was several days later when you came to find out you were in Romania, the specific location you did not know. He had asked to be given a day to begin mapping a plan for your lessons, currently you were only being taught reading and writing in Latin. Science, mathematics, philosophy, he declared those all were to be learn until you were solidly educated in a language, you wouldn't have minded if it weren't for the fact that he went into incredible detail even when he claimed they were only 'tHE bAsIcs'. 

Your mind had been awfully quiet, keeping curtained the dark thoughts that had so often crept up unexpectedly. Given with all the thinking you were doing now that you had something to do on a daily basis, you hardly gave time to the negative aspects of your past life. You made a habit of calling it a 'past life' because the conditions which you live under at the time in comparison to your days of ignorance are so astonishingly divergent. It wouldn't be a stretch to call it resurrection considering how you went from a petrified stoney carcass, to a woman receiving an education.

So wrapped up in how well things had been going, and how your relationship with Adrian was settling to that of good friends, you were blissfully unaware of where you had been headed. Your eyes had finally focused on your surroundings rather than the carpet beneath your shoes, a dark and dank hall was what you found. 

This place of the castle like any other was familiar, however it was unrefined and looked more like a lead to a morbid dungeon. You pursed your lips as you attempted to keep close to the wall, the torches so far apart they were flickering specks in the distance. 

Your leg hooked onto something sharp and solid, body stumbling before you ended up a bristling heap on the ground, the books you'd been assigned and notes you'd taken scattered on the empty space before you. You grit your teeth upon feeling a sharp sting invading the whole of your lower leg, particularly keen upon your shin. You knew you'd been cut, that much was obvious from the wet warmness seeping into your skirt bunched around your legs. 

It hurt, perhaps hurt even more once you looked at it but you did so anyways, shifting in hopes to catch glimpse of your cut and the culprit even in this poor lighting. Upon craning your neck, your sight had only minimally adjusted before you huffed and turned back around, the image of a human ribcage urging you to look away instantly, instinctively you crawled to your things and chose to ignored it. This after all was a castle that contained countless grotesque contrivances. 

You had been gathering your things, remaining calm and composed, that is until an unpleasant rattling had decided to unkindly interrupt you. You pursed your lips further, sucking in a breath as your unsure voice inquired to the silence ridden with blood curdling clatter, "A-Adrian? Is-is that y-you?" A cold sweat settled upon your back like a bucket of cold ice the instant a soft _shink_ echoed. You swallowed the lump in your throat as you honed all your courage into the mere action of fully turning your body, instant regret was felt.

As you backed closer to the torch and deeper into this hallway, you unfortunately could see moldy, skeletal fingers entering the ring of light, the same ribcage you'd tripped over being hauled along as a curved, rusted sword was dragged in between the cavities of the skeleton. 

What the bloody hell was that? A crawling, incomplete skeleton was leisurely making its way to your trembling form, you screwed your shock and took no chances, running as fast your limp would allow, eventually crashing into a heavy door. You figured this to be the end of the hall and cursed your luck when the heavy plank between death and escape would not give into your alternating pulling and pushing. You whimpered as the rattling became eerily more audible, attempting to take one of the torches positioned on opposite sides of the door, that too also refusing to budge. 

You were entering a panic state, breathing heavily from the fear that weighed down on your rationale. Twin sockets were raised as the skull seemed to glance up at you. Those empty voids stared into your glistening orbs, freezing you in place and halting any reasoning as the gears of your mind altogether ceased functioning. 

What'd happen next you least expected. Emerging from the shadows, all you saw was the blur of a giant beast, parallel twinkles of glowing red flashing before a maw clamped down on your persecutor. White fur momentarily bleared in the hot instant you had been able to glimpse before it dragged the boney foe into the dark. 

You gulped upon a low snarl resonating in the obscuring dimness, no relief had lasted too long for now it seemed you were face to face with more deadly foe. 

"Adrian!" Your shriek had traversed throughout the long hall, bouncing off the walls and surely reaching volumes high enough the whole continent must have heard. The daunting creature had whined and leaned into the light as it wiggled about and covered its pointed ears with sizable paws. You cowered into yourself and cringed at the sight of a large, white coated wolf. It was beautiful, and you would have pet its coat which appeared finer than silk would you have not spied those carnivorous blades it had for teeth. 

However, it seemed your scream had greatly disturbed its eardrums for it was still whining and squirming. You had not encountered an animal for so long you nearly forgot you could communicate with them. Looking down at your palm, you deeply inhaled before clearing your throat and speaking brazenly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..." You were genuine at the very least. It was no lie to say that you hadn't expected a cry of fear to shaken it so much. 

It growled and you drew in swiftly the palm you had absentmindedly stretched out, fearing the worst when red rubies stared back at you, they glowed so bright you were entranced. The wolf approached you, snarling and like if possessed, began twisting in place. Once more whining, the animal fell to its side and made horrifying sounds you almost felt bad for it. It seemed to be struggling against something, fighting itself until what appeared to be ribbons of white enveloped that creature.

You found it to quickly be taking the shape of a very familiar man. You trembled and shouted as the familiar blond hair transpired from the white fur, "Adrian!? What's wrong?" You frantically asked, falling to your knees and taking hold of his paler than usual face. He looked to be in extreme pain and was still tightly clutching his chest. You wanted so badly to alleviate whatever dire sensation he was experiencing, his face wringing so terribly you cried for him. 

Turning his tense body to lay on your lap, you spied two parallel long, sharp fangs peaking from his lips and eventually reaching a frightening length. When he opened his tightly screwed eyes, they were no longer that gorgeous, shimmering concoction of sunlight and gold, they were the same glowing rubies with vile intent. 

His gloved hand had bolted past your sight and taken your upper arm in a vice grip tight enough to bruise. You whimpered immediately, attempting to fall back, "A-Adrian, stop it, you're hurting me!" However he would not let up, instead pushing you to your bum as his nose sniffed out your leg, your wounded leg. At the moment you realized this wasn't him acting, you needed to think of a solution if you wanted to live. 

It was risky, but you had to try. You inhaled greedily, unsure if it would even work and willed your powers forth, ripping the torch bolted to wall and lancing it straight to your predator. It struck his face and you recoiled in shame but nevertheless stood up without a second thought. 

You only turned back to check the distance you'd covered when you saw Adrian throwing himself against the walls, he clearly was fighting his urges and you met his true eyes for a split second, they were enough to relay the warning to get away as far as possible. Another torch was skewed at him, knocking him opposite from where you stood. 

You reached an open door and pushed it shut, with no life in the castle, you couldn't materialize a layer of vines and instead broke into another sprint. You had to find some sort of blood, just enough to satiate his hunger which you guessed to be immeasurable at this point. 

_Curse me, why do I have to be so delicious!_

You thought of all the possible places where the thick liquid could be stored. Your mind was frenzied. 

_Kitchen, library, drawing room, office, garden, lab- Lab! Lab!_

The lab could be it, it had to. It was the only place which could preserve such things. You jumped when the door you'd only just left had clamored as if it'd been knocked off its hinges. You made a sharp turn and nearly slid, blood running cold from the hot instant. You screeched as he reflected on the mirror situated at the opposing end of the hall, you hadn't realized he was so close. 

You guess if he willed it he would have already caught you. Thankfully and hopefully he was maintaining his resistance, you wished it to be enough until you found what you were seeking. The door flew open and the cool air raised bumps on your skin but you did not mind it, not even the burning ache begging you to stop. 

You opened countless containers, plucking any red substance you saw until your arms were filled to a brink. As you were on the verge of turning, you were pounced upon. You struggled to keep from crushing the vials and exploding the packages. 

Legs kicking madly, it was in vain for your wound was mere centimeters from his lips. The adrenaline you'd built up urged you to offer one last push and you straddled him, hissing, he was reaching up to bite you when you shoved a package in his wide mouth. He clamped down and nearly took your fingers had you not thrown your hand out of the way, the package exploded as red coated the bodice of your pale blue dress and streamed down his neck to stain his ivory shirt. 

He was still grabbing you, your back pierced by his lengthy nails but you bit down your pain and popped several vials open, dropping the liquid into his mouth. You continued to do so until he was heaving greatly and unwinding. The relief that washed over you was immense and without realizing, you fell against his chest. 

You should have been more wary considering he almost took the chance to suck you dry, but exhaustion was quick to overwhelm you. The nails piercing your flesh had retreated and instead shaking hands settled on the small of your back, crushing you into him. You had no energy left, spent on all that action, you swore to not exercise for a month. 

You didn't say anything, neither did he. You looked one last time to see those beloved hues of gold, smiling in delight when they were readily available. That enough was to give you peace, you felt him suck in a breath and shushed him, knowing exactly what he'd have to say. However you would have none of it, he owed you rest for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, finals week is a hair's width away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I didn't fully edit this, please pardon any mistakes

Admist the heavy fog plaguing your mind, you'd excellently failed to take notice of where you lay and how you lay. You felt a heat encircling the whole of you, skin enticed by the gentle sensation of the water. You sighed, blissfully sinking into the water further. Submerged wholly, your senses were dulled by the simple pleasure of being within your life force. 

It'd been so long, too long, you realized since you had felt so great. A series of feathery touches massaged your head and turned out to be quite the pleasant surprise, tense muscles being rolled out by some magical force, you decided you never wanted to wake up from this heaven. Though you did and jolted out of your skin. 

Once your lids had rolled up and you'd spotted where you lay and how you lay. You laid in a bathtub, and the 'how' was in the nude. It wasn't just that, you were incredibly mortified to find Adrian, hands mid air with a look of mild shock on his face. His face flitted to some other part of the room and you looked down to denote you'd disturbed the the towels covering your compromising bits. 

You never considered them compromising until you'd hung out with other people that weren't nymphs. Rolling your eyes, you fixed the minimally modest coverings all whilst muttering to yourself about how bodies should not be shamed for being showed. 

"You can look now" you uttered, the earlier fright having settled to calamity. Feeling relaxed was good but it also made you vulnerable and given the prior ordeal that'd occurred before passing out, confined in a state of weakness was not convenient. Thus your jumpy start when having been roused from unconsciousness. 

You smoothed down your damp hair, still stupidly long, the dull clatter of wood ripping your attention from the useless task you'd busied yourself with. Adrian had stood up, still not facing you, your lips had parted in question but he beat you to it, "I'll allow you to finish by yourself. Meet me in the drawing room once you are ready, my lady." You watched as he stepped out the lavish room, wondering whatever was the matter with him. 

Perhaps you'd fed him something funny from those vials; they had been quite a lot. Nevertheless, even if he had consumed something of perturbing aspects, you wouldn't know for you knew the vampire in him would override any poisons or funny substances. 

You turned to the sponge resting upon the accent table, your item of focus was accompanied by some of other toiletries that smelt divine. You only rinsed off the remnant foam bubbles and thoroughly washed away soap suds from your mane, bringing yourself up and nearly slipping in your excursion to leave the vicinity. 

Never making the mistake of not wearing clothes again, you took from the wardrobe what was considered undergarments. A long, flimsy chemise, tuttenseck, and above it all a simple dress dyed a deep green, a stripe of lace down the bodice spread throughout the skirt. It was beautiful and you wished it would not be ruined by blood or other bodily fluid this time, no doubt gowns like these had to cost a fortune and probably belonged to someone else before you. 

You took a comb which thankfully had glided through your tendrils rather than battle knots and tangles. A pensive countenance had befallen you and you rubbed your chin in thought as you stared yourself down in the vanity. Your hair was a ridiculous length, it'd always had been but it had only begun to bother you until recently.

You no longer slept within the waters, where your hair was allowed to float about willingly, now it nearly choked you in your sleep when on a bed, the distance you covered was also very different from your past days when you only had to move from one end of the spring to the other. Walking from point A to B in the castle usually involved a lengthy distance even if it was to get from one room to another, and carrying additional pounds your hair offered, it was exceedingly exhausting now that you brought awareness to it. 

You rummaged through the few drawers in the room until you found a sharp blade, you wouldn't necessarily call it that anyways. It was more of something to cut fabric. You sat upon a wooden chair, mirror before you reflecting the sight of you. You hadn't aged one bit and yet the look in your eyes had showed you'd grown. Maybe too much.

A childish gleam did not play in your hard gaze, there was grit and sorrow present however. You licked at your dry lips and inhaled so deeply your chest stretched the cloth beyond limits. Slipping a strand in between your fingers, you rolled it with a look of disgruntled hesitation and with the sharp object, swiped your hand through the length riddled tendril. 

The damp strand connected to your scalp hung loosely and you swallowed rather audibly. Any regret threatening to surface and barricade your resolve was dispersed from your will. You went forward with the task, thinking not even once of the hair you'd reaped. 

As your small body (it was to be called small for the walls surrounding you rose so high into the heavens) travelled to your destination, an almost bounce was added to your step and you half smiled as the large windows with drawn curtains invited the warm rays of sun. Your shadow plastered on the wall to your right mimicked you, you caught the silhouette of your shortened hair undulating softly with every tap you delivered to the floor with the bare soles of your feet. 

Shoes were pushing it you'd sternly told Adrian when he told you you'd catch a cold if you went on with nothing to shield your feet. His concern was dismissed, his suggestion for slippers at the very least was met with a firm 'no.' He stopped asking when you put them on once and mid meal kicked them off with a huff, your face twisted in pain from being unaccustomed to the trappings of proper wear. 

The room he had referred you to was at the crest of the structure, near the cell where you had been imprisoned for the days of the torture meant to implement vast hatred in you. You thought to knock, but knew he had probably already sensed you near and so you walked in without the formal procedure of announcement and being welcomed in. 

"Good afternoon" you greeted, recalling the events that had happened however long ago you'd been out. He was rigidly stood at the diamond paned window, turning slowly and acknowledging you.

"Good afternoon, take a seat" he offered, an amused huff exiting his lips and you did as told. "I see you've strived for a new look."

You nodded, "I quite like it" you smiled, having found it was ideal at the length you'd decided to leave it at. He took a knee before you and you raised a brow in question as he took your leg in his hand. The sudden reminder had a wave of pain washing over you and you cursed as the bandages wrapped around your appendage was removed, albeit carefully. Yet there was blood still leaking.

"I figure you know why I called you?" He muttered as he worked in cleaning smudged residue and patching the wound in gauze swabs. 

You shook your head as you squeezed your knees, feeling a bit flustered as he touched your skin. "Not all, I hadn't even brought my mind to wonder as to why I'd been called here." 

"I see." He quietly said, wrapping fresh and dry dressing around your lower leg. He was swift and efficient, not to mention the application could be hardly felt. "I mean to talk to you about yesterday."

You hummed, "What about yesterday?" Hoping desperately he wouldn't be upset with you for feeding him random liquids you weren't even sure were blood, you smiled nervously. 

"I do not recall what happened. I woke up in my mother's lab with you on me and blood all over us both." Your lower lip fell at the notion that he'd forgotten. "You showed signs of passing out from exhaustion"

Stupidly you asked in spite of assuming the most likely answer, "So you don't remember?" He didn't look at you, an expression of deep thought on his flawless features. The quietness in his voice was startling.

"I know it couldn't have been good. I remember only smelling blood and everything from then on is foggy" the struggle with which he spoke crushed your heart and you figured this was a first time thing. "It was the scent of your... blood," he said reluctantly and almost shamefully, "it was too strong, I followed it and was led to one of the castle's secret passages." 

"Oh, about that..." you piped up, "I wondered in there. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going and ended up there. I tripped over a skeleton and cut my leg" you explained confidently. You weren't too keen on revealing what he'd done beyond saving you, and if you so happen did, who knows how he'd react. "As it would seem, the bastard was alive and chased me down the passage, then you came and dragged it away... in the body of a wolf"

"I-" he cut himself off and swallowed hard, looking clammy you had to feel bad for whatever was running through his head, "I didn't hurt you did I?" 

This was it. Reveal the predator skin he'd taken on and narrowly missed drinking you dry or, be not entirely honest about the events that had occurred to avoid any strain in your relationship. It was an internal battle but the verdict was final, "No..." you dragged out the 'o', "Not necessarily-" his face dropped and you quickly explained, "You saved me! But you were in desperate need of blood and I managed to get you some!"

"What did I do?" He asked, begging to know in full detail with only and pleading guilty gaze. A desolate breath left his lips, eyes wide, "I-I didn't drink from you... did I?" He almost whispered the latter of his statement, referring to himself with such disgust you were becoming angry too.

"No, and even if you did there would have been nothing wrong with it." Were you sure you meant that? Since when did you begin to consent to such a thing? He was a vampire and it was natural, it was nature and if nature called, at the end of the day he was a predator and you a prey. You couldn't hate the player, it was a game, the game of life. You learned to accept it a long time ago. However that didn't mean the game was entirely to his advantage, you could still run and hide and offer minimal fight. 

He seemed appalled by your claim, but nevertheless hastily asked, "So the engravings in your back aren't bite marks?" 

"No, they are claw marks" you confirmed reluctantly so. "I wouldn't blame you anyways if you did bite me, I eat when I'm hungry and I don't think twice about biting into my food" 

"We have to find your heart" he suddenly murmured, you raised a brow.

"What?" 

"We have to find your heart and undo the magic. You need to leave as soon as possible" he declared, getting to his feet with a determined gleam in his eye. 

You were perplexed, why now out of the sudden? "What? Why? I'm not opposed to the idea but I hope it's not because in light of recent events" 

"It is because of that." He had said so nonchalantly, "You need to leave. The sooner you're gone the further you'll be. Risking your life for the mere pleasure of company is not worth it" 

"But Adrian, I-" you passed and collected your breath which had been quickening in pace, "I haven't even finished completely explaining. You don't understand-"

"No! It's you who doesn't understand. I don't need to hear the end of it! The point is, I was blinded by my thirst for blood and could have killed you! Tell me! Did you have to run away from me? Did you wrestle me down to get the blood in my mouth!?" He'd never raised his voice so loud you were shocked to silence. Given he was point on you also held any words and let him continue. "Your knees are bruised, I faintly recall a look of fear on your face which I no doubt think was because of me!"

You tried to calm him, even as he was nearly on top of you, his body loomed over yours and you saw a dark shadow settle on his face. "You mustn't blame yourself for something out of your control. I'm sure you had no say in when you became hungry-"

"Yes. I. Did." He spat, sourness in his hateful glare, "For my own moral values, I abstained from drinking blood and kept doing so until just one whiff of your spilt blood managed to drive me mad. I didn't drag that skeletal bastard to save you, I did it to keep you to myself! I was going to drink every last drop of blood from you!" 

He had placed heavy emphasis and volume in his final words that you jumped. He noticed the involuntarily reaction and drew back, staring at his hands in disgust. "Had I just kept my thirst at bay, you would've never had to be tainted by these hands. These... these hands of a monster" 

Speechless, your body half slumped into your chair rose, trembling in accumulating rage, your fingers itched to forcefully connect with something. Instead you fisted your palm and slammed it on the arm rest, bellowing with an anger honed so greatly a few small objects in the room rose slightly and fell with thuds, "You take that back! You're stupid to believe you're any kind of monster! Cease your foolish feelings of self righteousness. What's been done has been done alright, and I don't blame you for what you could not control. No one got seriously hurt so what's the problem!?"

He roared manically you backed up and stumbled a bit, "You're the foolish one! Still an ignorant nymph living in some juvenile fantasy that things are only what they seem to be. Trusting a stranger in the woods is just as stupid as trusting the son of your enemy, and more stupidly so is even still striving to remain with said son after a narrow flee from death!" You'd been backed into a corner, either of his arms firmly situated at the sides if your head, you would have rolled your eyes at the dramatic scene had it not been so serious. "Why do you still stand here? Why don't you fight me? Is your mind so narrow as to believe I'm a good person? Perhaps I should go through with it so you can understand the true extent of my nature..." you gasped as his eyes glowed that same menacing red, fangs drawn and threatening as they grew to full length. 

The fear you quelled and forbid it to show, defiantly, you exposed your neck, "Go ahead! If you're such a bad person, bite me! You're the narrow minded one to believe I'd actually think you're terrible after every thing we've been through." Now you were beginning to sound sappy and toned it down, "Instead of assuming my feelings for you, try fixing the image you have of yourself since you can't seem to accept that being a vampire comes with the baggage of becoming thirsty for blood." You would have added 'idiot' but took into consideration the already strained mood he was in. "I don't care if you ever hurt me. Seeing you now so broken over this ordeal proves to me you'd never willingly want to inflict physical pain on me, so don't ask me to hate, resent, or distance myself from you. And don't you do that to me," you grabbed his face with trembling hands, wiping a tear that spilled from the corner of his eye, "because that'd hurt more than any bruise, cut, scratch, and bite could ever" 

And with a wavering sigh, his quivering face fell upon your bosom, you both sunk to your knees not too long after. He wept into your chest, his hands sought to hold your waist and smushed you onto him. Your hand hesitated but decided that stroking his hair would be appropriate. Never having the need to comfort someone, you could only pet him gingerly and allow him to drown out any sorrows. Eventually his blubbering apologies were undecipherable and you shushed him.

Awkwardly you sat until after an unknown amount of time, he had let up. You reminded him one last time that he needn't feel any guilt but you knew it'd be some time before he could be completely comfortable within your presence again; at the very least however, he had understood you were not upset with him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Adrian?" You called, much too embarrassed but willing in learning efficiently, "Could you define this word for me please?" He had only spoken when necessary, never making small talk anymore or teasing you. Unnerved by his consistent lack of noise, you were trying to get him back into gears. It'd only been days since that incident but it seemed to be as if it had freshly occurred, you were upset with the effect it'd taken on your golden savior. 

"Of course" he had said, curt and uninterested, so terribly did he make haste to augment the distance between the both of you it pained you. You often found that any distasteful gesture made at you from him would shove you to the brink of tears and you didn't know why. His effect on you had practically increased so much so that you would be devastated or incredibly happy with however your interactions went. So far the interactions had proven only to be of devastating nature. Swallowing the stubborn lump that still rose after your futile attempt to reap it of its existence, you listened close and held onto the feeling of elation his voice elicited within you. 

He had finished explaining and left all too soon, your hand was midair reaching for him when you came to your senses. Tutting, your limb dropped as would a sack of potatoes and you swung languidly towards the direction of your book. After a while of dry text, your bored sighed was thrusted into the empty silence, you did it once again as your face was being mushed between both your hands propped upon your aching elbows. 

Finally, your upper body melted into the mahogany table, firmly crafted, it did not creak with your weight lumped so ungracefully upon it and that brought some satisfaction to you much like perfectly stacked books and appropriate fitting pieces did. You glanced out the window, it was snowing still you wondered why winters were so long. 

It'd been two full moons of your stay and the pure white blanket was sufficiently replenished almost on a daily basis even when the sun occasionally granted you a visit. You stood on your bare feet, strolling to the diamond panes which displayed a winter wonderland. Your breath hit the frosty window and blurred the space momentarily, you turned around and stepped away. 

Adrian was at the other end of the library, that much you knew from the occassional tinker and clank. You never knew what exactly he was up to but assumed he was recreating gadgets of his late father's. 

Building up the bulk of courage which was required to interact with him, you marched over to his stationed body working diligently and stood before him. He acknowledged you the second time that day and only partially.

"Yes?" He had said, same lack of invitation in his key, your face wringed like a towel as you saw he hadn't even looked up. 

"I was wondering if I could go beyond the west wing, being confined to one place is rather boring" you mumbled, nearly indecipherable but his above the average hearing granting him leeway to listening in on the most tumultuous speech you offered. 

He was skeptical if his furrowed brow was anything to go by. He sighed, "It can be dangerous, there are dark enigmas still present in the castle. You might even run into an undead pug..." 

"I think I can handle a pug" you had said with confidence, in spite of being unaware as to what a 'pug' was. It sounded loony and puckish so you didn't believe that it'd be much a threat. Beastial things had scary names, cute things had cute names. "I... I also would like to go outside"

He paused, seemed about ready to go back to work but paused again, "Won't you... you know..." he pursed his lips. 

You shrugged and twiddled with your fingers, "I know but I've never actually stepped foot beyond this castle for centuries, it'll only be a few seconds." 

It took eternally long for him to sigh and finally answer, "I'd rather not risk it-"

"It won't be much a risk. Feeling confined inside is torture, please, just a few seconds of fresh air" you begged, hands entangled and balled into one another. You allowed your eyes to water slightly for the added effect and lo and behold, it took just that to convince him.

"Only a few seconds" he restated, finger pointedly directed at you.

You nodded, "It'd be stupid to willfully put myself at risk of a death I am familiar with, but I know my limits" you had said and followed his hesitant self out. 

You puckered your lips in thought as you cringed at the familiar setting which was the foyer that had been last to witness the scant hope left within you. Adrian gallantly glided to the large doors and you saw a flicker of his hand, that alone being plenty enough to summon the wholesome natural light of day and unexpected cold. 

You shivered as a cool breeze slithered in and caused your skirt to rise in a billowed manner, your hair had with the force of the wind rose up above your head and remained up. The wind was relentless but you pushed against the frigid discomfort and shyly walked to the door frame. Your toe was first to peak beyond your gargantuan prison, the cold floor played a role of stabbing needles the moment your warm flesh came into contact with it. 

Cringing, the whole of both your feet stepped out and an unforgiving gust of icicles bit into your skin, however, you stood your ground and continued to step down the several stairs. The final obsidian step was all that was left between this lifeless structure and the vibrant colors of the environment you so dearly yearned. A pair of firm hands pining your shoulders in place ceased any advancement and you looked up in befuddlement.

"No further" he said only, his piercing gaze boring into your perplexed countenance. A brief session of silent staring was shared between the both of you, the pleading his golden eyes held highlighted by the flakes of white swiftly tumbling from the gray skies. You nodded and stayed so still Adrian was nearly startled that you'd reverted back to a statue. 

He did not let go from the fear of you rashly jumping off the step, the weary dhampir could feel how intense your shivering was but knew you wanted to remain out here a while longer. He, unfazed by the hostile breaths of nature, removed his long jacket and gingerly laid it upon your quivering frame. You sighed very inaudibly and nestled into the collar, it was such an endearing sight he had to behold. 

In the torrents of snow and ice, you looked yet like a blossom in spring, contrasting your monochrome surroundings and appearing a melancholic flower being held captive in a dank pit of darkness still helplessly reaching for those rays of sunlight that would never permeate through. 

You didn't like the castle, that much was obvious, you loved the labs, the libraries, the garden inside with articulated light, the beautiful architecture, the lavish decor impressed you, but he knew it was no place for you to live. You had recounted countless times about the ideal life you'd lead. Exploring, journeying, adventuring, they were all mentioned when you were read to about brave characters setting off into expeditions to find the fulfillment they seek. A castle with grim memories could not give you that and neither could he. He could not give you safety, nor wholesome happiness, he would only invoke fear and despair. 

A pained whine emitted from him at the realization, and thankfully you hadn't heard it. Unaware of what you'd been saying, Adrian had only tuned in when you were finished.

"-nd I still think it's beautiful..." was all he heard, he shook his head as you'd been speaking to yourself all along but that line alone was enough to strike interest.

"What is?" He asked, you huffed and he guessed you put together that he hadn't heard a word you'd spoken.

"The snow. Like your fur when you're a wolf, I never did get to touch it..." He blushed at your bold statement and was glad you weren't facing him, standing nearly a head over you, you'd have to crane your neck to even glimpse his face at the current distance between the pair of you. "You didn't look too frightening, just irritably hungry" you suddenly said, giggling. He didn't know how to respond and let you speak, "Have you ever fallen in love? Truly?" 

He raised a brow and choked out an answer, "I- no." You hummed, throwing your head over your shoulder and as anticipated, craning your neck in such disfigurement just to look him in the eye. An underlying heaviness accompanied your final word from your initial inquiry. 'Truly' sounded so ominous within this context. 

"Really?" you mimicked his earlier gesture with your eyebrow, doubtful tone evident in your voice. Your gaze was intense he looked away to escape the trance he fell into when looking at your eyes. 

"I have loved, but I've never been in love" you stared for a short while, making him uncomfortable when you nodded and shrugged.

"Sleeping isn't a very socially interactive is it?" You jested, half teasing yourself half teasing him. He agreed. "I think I didn't truly love Marius, I think it was more of an excitement that came along with meeting a man for the first time and being called pretty."

"It's common to feel that way under your circumstances, you're not to blame if you developed that kind of infatuation" a relief had unknowingly settled in Adrian's chest and he wondered why he felt so light after hearing you admit that. It was almost as if he yearned to hear that from you, and now that you'd said it, he was as peaceful as could currently be. 

"I think I should thank Marius for dragging me out of my spring that night" you said and noticed Adrian bristle. 

You laughed as he exclaimed, "Are you mad!? How could you be glad going through such an ordeal? That idiot deserves no gratitude" 

"I maybe am" you said, matter of factly. "If it weren't for those events, I wouldn't have met you." You glanced to the ground without catching wind of Adrian's beet red face and shouted, "Thanks Marius!" When you finally looked up with an accomplished grin plastered on your face, you found Adrian looking away though his ears were visibly glowing red. "Hey, look at me" you giggled, rotating your body in place and practically molding into his chest as you stood on the tips of your toes in attempt to see his face. 

It didn't help that he was so stupidly tall or standing on the step above yours. "Why are you blushing?" You continued to try and see what kind of expression was on his face, hopping and leaning, one wrong move was enough to send you tumbling forward with a surprised, "Oh!" Feeling you fall, he went to catch you but shifted a bit too aggressively and his own boot slid on the thin sheen of ice coating the steps; you both fell like an ungraceful heap. 

You could finally gaze at his crimson face, and without thinking, poked his cheek, "Why are you blushing?" You repeated, a mockingly stern key in your question.

With nowhere to escape, he could not meet your eyes and muttered, "Because you're being so forward..." 

"Is it wrong to appreciate you?" You leaned in as you raised both your eyebrows in surprise. You hadn't taken it as forward, just your relative thoughts and opinions were what you were speaking. 

"Yes" he uttered. You knew he was pessimistic but to regard himself with such distastefulness you believed the notion to be unfair. "I'm no one to admire or feel proud of, to be appreciated or be considered kind. My bloodline is cursed, I only roam this world to bring grief and despair"

You rolled your eyes, "Why are you so dramatic?" You giggled childishly as you pointed out, "You roam this castle only, I don't think you've caused grief and despair to anyone but yourself, and I think you definitely are someone I am proud to call my companion." He blushed again and this time a laughter so great bellowed from you, between puffs of breaths, you coughed out, "Was I too forward again?"

"Yes" he grumbled and your shoulders shook with each laughing breath you released. "You shouldn't say those things to a man"

"I should if said man is my dear friend and doesn't appreciate themselves enough" you countered. You just now denoted the proximity at which you spoke, one wrong move and your lips would be brushing against another. The white clouds of breath from either of you mingled with every gentle exhales you released. "You know Adrian, you should really begin to look on the brighter side of things, you'll always be broody and sad if you don't"

He chuckled and you looked curiously at him as the red subsided, "What's the bright side of this situation?" He gesticulated at your current position, "I'm uncomfortably laid on freezing steps with equally freezing weather and a beautiful woman who doesn't know when to stop talking." You felt the need to flare up but overrode the reaction and quietly whispered:

"You think I'm beautiful?" If this wasn't eliciting major deja vu...

"Of course. I've never met such a funny, endearing, strong woman. I appreciate you as well" your looks had gone unmentioned and it seemed strange to not receive a compliment on your hair, skin, or other physical attributes. You gazed down and were about to impulsively make the move but refrained.

Instead you quietly murmured, "M-may I... kiss you?" You knew not what you were thinking but felt an overwhelming urge to do so. Conflicted emotions ran amok in those golden orbs, you feared you'd crossed a line meant to be kept behind of. You were surprised as he remained still. Adrian was left breathless and thinking not, breathed in deeply with a nod. 

"Anything for you, my lady" you hesitated and then shyly breached any distance between your trembling lips, pressing them into the softest, most perfect pair you'd ever had the pleasure of feeling. He was stiff, as were you, and you feared any misstep would frighten him away. Gently you brought your hands from his chest and cupped his cold cheeks. 

Curling around your waist, his hand pinned your body to his and his other gingerly sweeped any stray tendrils from your face, their destination was behind your ear from which he took his fingers and traced from your jaw to your chin. It was just the joining of your lips until he tilted his head slowly, you followed suit and gave his tongue the permission it asked to enter your inexperienced mouth. 

You could feel yourself flushing but copied him as his own danced with your tongue, it was slow, gentle, and perfect. He led all the way through until you decided to part, you did not know why. You were panting slightly and incredibly embarrassed. Your head sought refugee in the crook of his neck as you mumbled, "Sorry...I'm not very experienced"

His chuckle was full of reassurance as he pet your head, "Worry not, you were great." You closed your eyes as his scent was even more overpowering now that you were in direct contact with his flesh. Everything was absolutely wonderful until a grunt of pain was released from you. 

You quickly pulled away and brought your leg up for inspection, your target being your foot. Petals were spilling from the appendage that'd gone beyond final step and you grimaced as a sting blossomed. It seemed you were wearing away in your distraction, thankfully it hadn't been anything too grave for your foot was now back to normal. 

You waited as the final petal fell and was stolen by the wind, never to be seen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long, I decided to take an extensive break after finals week. Reader sees winter as beautiful and Adrian believes it to be stark, thus the contrasting mentions of the season.


	13. Chapter 13

Adrian tapped your shoulder gently, helping you to your feet as he as well gazed in the direction in which the wind rampantly blew. The incessant quiver that plagued your form gave cue that it was time to seek refugee in the grim castle. His arm reluctantly hovered above your shoulder opposite to his body and you giggled quietly from his ineptitude with this sort of thing. Then again, you were one to speak.

Your fingers peaked from the warm cusp your bent elbow provided and were assaulted by an icy chill. However you pursued his hand and took it in your own, effectively bringing his arm to comfortably wrap around you. A soft spoken sigh billowed from your lips at the contact and you treaded to the inside without a word breathed from either of you.

For a few days you'd gone almost without contact of any sorts. It wasn't nothing in regards to problematic, completely on the contrary, a comfortable atmosphere had settled amongst the both of you. You still at every chance you grasped, attempted unabatedly to teach him self worth yet still, he himself was relentless in sustaining that loathsome perception of himself.

You knew it'd be difficult, but at some point, by hope's odds, he'd learn to love himself as much as you loved hi- A startling notion had just wandered into your mind... Was this love? Could you possibly be in love with him? Or had you given light to a blossom of mere fondness, Adrian being the target of your sentiments due to his kind and generous person? You worried your lip over this, time would be the primitive factor in concluding you supposed.

Your mind desperately clawed to some different thought as you reached a shut door. You turned the knob and it budged as much as you in the morning, nonchalantly you rattled it and lo and behold, it had weakly given into your brute force. The door creaked as you pushed it open, a smell that reminded you of warmness and cleanliness filled your nose as you inhaled.

It was slightly dark given that the only available light source currently was a window to your left. You went to glance out and noticed it provided a fantastic view of the landscape below, the angle seemed to be set so that wherever the castle landed, this particular window would receive the best view.

At your right neatly lined was a desk, followed by an open chest of toys and some other discernible items you knew not of. Centered was a bed you would assume to be the ideal size for a child. You nibbled your lip and concluded this indeed was the room of a child.

A soft gasp tore from you as further in, a portrait of three individuals hung. A beautiful woman with golden tresses held and equally beautiful baby with the same hair but familiar golden eyes. You grimaced but ultimately were aghast by the loving smile plastered upon Dracula's face. He looked... calm.

You opted to disregard him altogether and admire the gorgeous painting, likely the infant was Adrian. Now that you had finally seen an image of his mother, you could see the uncanny resemblance on their angelic features. You nearly squealed as diminutive fangs protruded from his rosy lips, a wide smile on his tiny face as he donned what appeared to be a cotton outfit in a pretty shade of blue.

After studying the portrait, your eyes wondered to the bedside and dismissively scanned the spines of a few books neatly stacked in a dwarfish shelf. Most titles were that of the similar topics you'd find in the castle's libraries, it was no wonder why Adrian was so intelligent. You glanced up and a wide circular window gave view to the sky above, you shielded your eyes from the brightness and grimaced a sliver. Apart from the window, there were multiple stars hanging from the ceiling on thin, nearly transparent strings while others were deeply engraved into the surface. After being disturbed by the merciless glare of the light, you shifted focus to the bedside table littered with several scattered, inconsistent items.

There was a solid great enneagram star, a few toppled bottles, and a quill. As you approached it, you ceased and froze in place, a strange weight seemed to befall you the closer you neared the small table. You clutched your hollow chest and fell back, suddenly urged by an unknown force to augment the earlier diminishing distance and yet an equal force begging you to come closer. You knew not what to do and stood struggling in place, desperate to be able to choose to do something, anything. Your hands trembled as you lifted them and cursed your luck. It seemed life was giving plenty unwanted ordeals recently.

You'd think the need to flee this indescribable sensation would dominate over the desire to draw closer but the odds never favored you. You pathetically made your way to the core of your puzzlement and grit your teeth as you reached forward. What you took in your quivering grasp was not the quill, neither was it one of the bottles, but the dull star that went alight the instant you came into contact with it. You gasped as an intense heat overwhelmed you, feeling as if you'd received a fatal blow to your stomach and inhaling so deeply you thought you'd take all the air for yourself. You saw it, a pulsating bright ball of energy, its beats resonating and pounding your eardrums.

You could not take the incredibly pronounced energy that madly dashed into your veins, coming as quickly as it left and stealing with it your own energy. You feel unceremoniously onto the surprisingly clean floor, last you heard was a door slam open.

The golden haired dhampir had been only skimming through his very meticulously hidden father's journals of dark arts when he encountered something peculiar. It'd been enough to curdle his blood as he read in the neatly entwined letters the recipe to concoct a life that the castle could absorb. At first he'd thought nothing more of the text apart from it being sick and twisted, but it was far too much of a coincidence. 'And like the sparkle in a child's eye, that which shone so brightly with such puerile light, was sheathed in a case of crystal, eternally to be the most dazzling of stars that even the sky could never hope to have in its million ranks'

He recalled the loving words of his late father when he was presented with 'the most dazzling of stars heaven would never have.' He'd been told to be incredibly careful with the great enneagram star. From the beginning of his receiving it, he'd felt a welcoming warmth emit it but he'd always been told it was only his juvenile imagination. In spite of that discouragement, he would never deny the deep connection that had materialized. When the shadows in his room crept to his bed and the harrowing winds rattled his window, he could always gaze up at the star who's light was never snuffed out by a switch, which never lost the brightness and always retained that warmness that served to comfort him in times of doubt.

Undoubtedly so, it had to be. At moment of his realization, he was alarmingly interrupted by a sudden exploding concentration of magic in a place he knew all too well. Using his surreal speed, he seemed to blink and be at the destination he'd hastily aimed for. He slammed the door open as the air blended with the scent of your blood, though there was currently no shedding of it as far as he was concerned. Upon avoiding the wreckage of carefully crafted wood, he rushed to your form on the ground curled in a fetal position. As he unraveled your limp body, he was startled to find the object of his prior investigation. The star that had been gifted to him and then engraved into his ceiling and then carved out by him, only to be left abandoned due to the afflicting memories elicited at the sight of it, was currently caught in your tight clutch pressed to your torso.

No time was spent as he laid you on his bed, you being just enough to coil in it and fit. He checked you over and thankfully could assume you were asleep, deeply perhaps, but asleep only. He looked to your hands and gently pried away your relentless fingers, feeling as if he'd damage you if any kind of force was exerted. You, even unconscious, offered a fight and did not release the item until he finally did put in use some strength. You didn't react even as the star was drawn away from you. Adrian studied the star, twiddling it in his nervous digits and rotating it as he observed it from the different angles he provided himself with. He swore he'd seen it, a small seam that ran all round the item.

Holding it up to the light of the snowy white day, it still was shining bright and making it ridiculously difficult to find it. He gave up and began pulling it very gingerly apart from different locations, it failed to budge. His following attempt consisted of turning it in hopes that it'd be some sort of lid concept. It was not. He set it down gently on the bed and fisted his hands in frustration, running his fingers through his long locks.

His body shifted to gaze upon your slumbering face, so peaceful and yet conflicting. He pursed his lips tautly and looked in every which direction that he could be caught in the act. His shaky breath struggled to leave him as he made haste and shyly leaned down to peck your lips. You did not twitch or flinch, remaining only in the same position he left you in. Caressing your hair absentmindedly, he gave a glance at the star and frowned deeply. His index finger descended over the lengthiest dulled spikes and pushed down, the upper half sunk down with the force. He quickly took it in his palms and pushed down on the same place, turning left with no result until he rotated it right. It clicked as the upper half fell loose and was caught in the nick of time before it could bounce off the bed and shatter.

He shielded his eyes as a bright luminescence assaulted his unsuspecting sight. He however, smiled, grinned in fact for without the need of reassurance, he knew that this was it, your heart! And it'd been with him all along, _you'd_ been with him all along. He with a lack of thought and contemplation embraced you tightly and laughed, laughed in gratification and relief, in happiness and in the wake of all the sorrow and self loathing he'd endured. You were unresponsive to his antics of a madman until you shifted.

Crushed into a firm chest, you immediately recognized the scent and inhaled deeply, feeling the damned sensation as your eyes fluttered open. You could see only the white of his shirt and feel his arms embracing you. You pulled away and covered your eyes from a distressing light source. Through the crevices of your fingers, you could spy a ball of light inside a container appearing of similar nature as the star you saw however earlier it was when you collapsed. It seemed to have been in half and you glanced to the side to find it's top.

Adrian took one of your shoulders in a soft grasp and brought the item away from you, "I think we've found it!" He exclaimed and you looked perplexed as he elaborated, "It's your heart, it's been found!"

You gaped dumbly and shook your head, "That can't be it! It's causing me..." you fell quiet as you neither knew what this sensation was or what to say. He nodded and your eyes widened, "B-but... But how?" He shrugged.

"A passage in a journal I recently found that regarded the time of your imprisonment described the process used and described where it'd been put." Your jaw hung, your chest ached, you felt like cold water had been dumped on you. This would all be great if it didn't mean that you still had ways to go to be completely free.

"Do you think then that the curse could be lifted? Was there anything regarding that? How will it be put back in my chest?" You were bombarding him with inquiries that not even guilt was quick enough to silence you. "Should I stay away from it? I don't like how it makes me feel... And what about the solution, do you know curses require a grand sacrifice to lift? I don't know if-"

"You'll be fine, whatever we must do will be done. We're close, very, we just need to remain optimistic " you snorted at this.

"You're one to speak of optimism" you laughed a bit as he sulked. Leaning back on him you sighed deeply and quelled your worries from creating a bigger problem. "Too easy" he hummed.

"What was that?" he curiously asked, you were surprised his super human hearing had failed to aid him this time.

You mulled over your thoughts and answer until you had something acceptable, "It just feels... too easy. I don't think I'll be liberated any time soon and without something horrible as a price." All this while you had a pout and deeply furrowed brows. You did not trust Dracula then and you didn't trust him now, even after death he was still bound to be tormenting you.

"Relax dear, for now you can rest easy that we've completed at least a task. I believe a well earned break is deserved, do you not agree?" You were weary still but that cheeky smile you could hardly deny. He took your hand and whisked you off your feet, or well rump in this scenario. You had been blushing from the nickname and now you were too embarrassed to look up. A deep rumble from his chest indicated he was chuckling in amusement. You buried your face in his chest and stayed like that until you arrived at a familiar library.

He gently set you down on the seat you'd always take to read, this time however, he was the one doing the reading as he settled down with you. He had effortlessly steeped beneath you and spooned you from behind, having you rest comfortably on his lap. If it weren't embarrassing enough, he mounted his chin on your head and began reading in that melodious voice of his. You couldn't complain though, the further you immersed yourself into the sound of his voice, the further your worries drifted from your thoughts though one was bound to stay, and that was that you were a step closer to leaving Adrian behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pardon the errors, I wrote in a tablet this time and it's a little weird...
> 
> Also smut in the next two chapters :P


	14. Chapter 14

In regards to your latest findings, you were visibly upset and completely and utterly unsatisfied. The same journal which smuggled the location of what you'd desperately sought had been in possession of the solution to undo the harrowing curse bid upon it. 

It hadn't taken any more than a second for your high spirits to be horrendously purged by the cruel reality. You wanted out, you desired a life unbound to any place, but to grace a price so terribly volatile could not frighten you further from even fathoming an attempt. It was cruel and unmerciful, the curse that is, working as it intended to as you could never and would ever go through with it. 

To reap away who which made it('it' is in regards to your heart) go alight. In other words; destroy what you hold dearest. It was perfect to ensnare prey which was guaranteed to never find their dearest or even ever find one. Unfortunately for you, you'd found one, perfectly within reach that no minimal effort would really be required to end his life. 

That small percentage of effort being exerted into the action of doing away with his life as no fight would be given, he assured it himself. Your woeful sobs had racked you mercilessly and stole your breath, crushing any hopes to gain a plentiful moment where you would scramble over your words to explain his worth to you. 

He'd so readily given his consent, you knew at the instant that you were willing to give your entire self to him. This was love, it was no measly feeling, it was an act of truthfulness in which you were willing to entrust yourself to him. And for that sentiment you could not take his life, even if it meant being enslaved to the clutches of this castle. 

Putting down the journal with little remorse for its delicate pages, you sobbed, "No Adrian, you mustn't suggest such atrocious things" 

He took your hands with a look of desperate desolation, you glanced and pulled away as if his action had scalded your clammy flesh, "If it means you'll lead a life of happiness you must." 

You shook your head stubbornly, "No, I refuse to take your life for my freedom. It's cowardly." In spite of your relentless convincing, he refused to drop it much like you refused to give in. "I hate that you had to find out about my affections under these untimely circumstances..." You uttered, receding into the huddle of your shoulders, "and in the name of those very true affections, I refuse to take your life." 

"Well, in the name of my affections, I plead that you do it if my lack of death is obstructing your path to happiness" he cooed, furthering in your direction. You nearly flinched but allowed him to take your shoulders in his grasp. 

"It won't be happiness what I feel if I ever bring harm upon you, Adrian." You explained, "How would you feel if I asked you to kill me? Would you be able to go through with it?" He gasped lightly and the shock quickly transpired into his tired features. You seemed to have gotten him in a compromising situation for he remained lax in his speech. 

You had half the heart to walk away when he gripped onto your wrist, "Of course not." You thought you'd heard the last from him but suddenly he began speaking once again with a spurt of confidence, "But if you are unhappy with that alternative, how about you be happy with me?" 

"Adrian-" you began but got cut off.

"Pardon me, I believe I can make you happy... but only if you'll allow it." He added, leaning into you. You permitted his hesitant lips to press against yours, you drew away as a small heat rose in your cheeks. With those twinkling eyes and hopeful smile, and expectant gaze you felt he could do whatever he pleased with you. However, you were conscious of the current situation and no amount of kissing or affectionate behavior would loot your resolve to come to a respectable decision. 

You chuckled, "Stop distracting me, this is a serious matter and you're doing very inappropriate things" your stern voice was not enough for he himself chuckled as well. You halted his incoming lips with your palm, "Adrian, your offer is generous and I'd love nothing more than to be with you-"

"Why don't you then?" He'd slithered an arm around your waist and pinned you to him. You wondered when he got so bold... you spend one night in the same bed and suddenly this results. 

"Because," you sighed, "I've been being drove mad slowly since I realized I would never leave this place. It's just... I don't know... being freed and only to find out that truly isn't real is frightening. I don't want to that, I want more than this depressed castle can offer..." 

You'd realized his sly fingers had coaxed, through the hold on your chin, your face to meet his orbs, "Am I not enough?" He sounded so hurt and broken you quickly shook your head.

"You're more than enough, it's just my current self is not enough for me. I yearn to be able to call myself free but I don't intent to take that title in an appalling manner, or take it all if it means you get to live" you said, caressing his smooth cheek which leaned into your touch. 

"We'll find a way..." he'd said as nothing other than the dance of lips ensued. There really was nothing else to say for you already knew the other way to achieve what you wanted, but he didn't need to know it and you needn't verbally acknowledge it. You hugged your arms around his neck and allowed him to hold you tightly, not complaining even when your bones protested. Or even when the guilt crept up with its tentacles, latching onto you and whispering to your inner frightened self that there was no other way than _death_. 

Masking your fear with a mischievous countenance, you had him fooled as you chirped, "I suppose it wouldn't be so bad staying like this for a while." 

You deeply dreaded the imminent day where you no longer would take on the shape of a woman, but you'd happily reduce yourself to a sad little plant if it meant the golden haired dhampir could live. In your humble opinion, it seemed that if you were to stay, you'd only root him to this grim place should the day come when he decided to explore the world, and whilst it was selfish as you knew the pain self sacrifice brought to those who cared, you were tired of living like this. 

If your liberation was going to be a pain to grasp, you preferred the easier route where the physical pain was the only measly price to pay. You initiated another kiss, savoring the vestige of these soon to perish moments. 

"We'll find a way..." he reassured and your heart shattered further, you had whimpered in poignant grief, but he hadn't taken it as such. 

_Oh Adrian...I already have_


	15. (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I labeled it NSFW because I'm well aware that some people don't want to read the story and only want the lemony chapters, I am not ashamed to admit that I've raked through stories w/ the NSWF tag only for the NSFW. Also maybe some you are not willing to scorch your virgin eyes with fictional sex much like how I was earlier on, so just skip the chapter if you're uncomfortable, I promise it won't matter to the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you've noticed I added 2 coming chapters. I felt like writing the end in this chapter would be too abrupt. 
> 
> Heads up, Wattpad did an interesting update that made my device lag and mutilated my writing so if you spy any errors, don't hesitate to point them out. 
> 
> Anyways, this is a skippable chapter, 2k words of sexy times and filler.

Recounting the licentious events that had lead you to this frankly compromising scenario of prurient behavior, you felt the waves of heat claim territory all over your face. What had begun as mischievous glances with loosely veiled intent had no sooner transpired to more risque touches and lingering kisses. You could still feel your skin alight from where his fangs had earlier brushed upon your exposed clavicle. 

His nose had skimmed along the length of your neck and you could feel the warmness of his breath all the way through until it mingled with your own, he kissed you slow and gentle at first. However, that changed quickly. Encouraged by your own shy but willing comportment, he propelled the action into an arduous tango of sin between his and your lips which had remained latched to one another for an uncertified amount of minutes.

He pressed you deeply into the finely crafted mahogany desk which currently rattled due to the harsh gyrating between your feverish bodies. You hated to admit that though scared for having no amounted experience of such ways, you fancied to keep this rough pace. He gripped the dip of your waist as the other hand of his held himself up to gaze upon you. 

His image mirrored yours in the sense of flushed cheeks, dilated pupils, and swollen lips. The tension hung thick and you wondered why the pair of you were currently having a strange stand off. Your demanding libido urged you to prop yourself up and encase him in your coiled arms that locked around his neck. You, unknowing of what exactly you were doing, roughly claimed his lips once more. How could you resist when he looked so very ravishing with that messy hair and outfit quickly falling apart by your exploring hands.

You were no different either as you felt the flesh of your bosom receive the ever persistent chill in the castle. Due to your blouse having had several of the buttons popped open, it gave Adrian the perfect view of your constricted breasts; his own shirt too was similarly unkempt and providing you with a peak to his deliciously sculpted pectorals. 

Your skirt hiked higher along your thigh as you wrapped a leg around his waist and pushed him to meet your pelvis, you hadn't expected to release a very audible long hum which your could only describe as a moan of your ever vivid concupiscence. Not a word had been breathed until this moment and the voice which Adrian accompanied to his words roused a spark in your core, "May I?" 

"You may" you hurriedly breathed out, laying on your back once more and exposing your neck to his waiting lips. He descended swiftly upon it, his lips you could feel touring your appendage and his tongue leaving a warm and wet trail. You'd never fathomed such an erotic notion that you were overwhelmed by the lust that had licked at you like seething flames. 

You felt a ticklish and yet pleasurable sensation as the flesh from the junction of your neck and collarbone was pulled eagerly into his mouth. Your hands slapped over your mouth after a particularly audible sound had escaped past your involuntarily hung open lips. However each muscle in your body violently contracted when he performed a thrusting action that sent an enthralling sensation starting at your genitalia and quickly absorbing your entire body, eliciting a jolt as your spine curved and a muffled moan filled the otherwise silent room. 

Adrian took hold onto the small of your arched back and pulled apart your blouse further until it lay split open and scattered at either sides of you. You had no free moment to feel embarrassed as he effortlessly gathered the mess of you. Already exhausted and yet well aware it had only begun, you leaned your disheveled head on his shoulder as he carried you and breathlessly you inquired, "Where are we headed?" 

He chuckled, a deep velvety rich sound that made you want to be taken there and then, "I'm not planning on doing it on a desk, you deserve better." Perfect was the timing as he slid into one of the many luxurious bedrooms and sat upon the comfortable bed, your body nestled into his lap. "Are you alright, would you like me to stop? You seem a bit dazed..."

You softly shook your head, confidently grinning and cheekily answering "I can handle it, please proceed as you'd like"

"Very well, don't hesitate to stop me if you feel uncomfortable" your heart swelled with joy at the mere statement, you shared a loving kiss that started up the hot and heavy mood again. He reached around your waist and tugged at the clasp of your bunched skirt, effectively letting you loose as he shifted to remove it completely. 

You peeled away his jacket albeit reluctantly as you did not know if it was alright, though it seemed fair as he was making little of your garments too. You built up the temerity to remove your arms from the sleeves and therefore leave you in the vulnerable state of being wrapped in only but a flimsy chemise. 

Upright the hem fell to your ankles, straddling Adrian's lap, the linen rode up to dangerous ground and you felt so exposed as nothing shielded your aching womanhood. You yearned for some contact to quell the astounding throbbing assaulting your core, however Adrian had other plans as he was still busy with your likely marked neck and shoulders. 

Your breasts tingled in anticipation as to what was to come and your quivering digits crawled up your abdomen slowly, tracing the underside of your left breast and gently pulling at the thin strap on your shoulder, slipping it off to reveal the slope. You moaned softly as your arm involuntarily grazed the pert peak of your mound. 

Noticing the lack of action on your neck, your head that had hung backwards finally looked to see what was keeping him from you only to find him staring salaciously and intently at your actions. He uttered quietly, "Don't stop because of me, by all means keep going." You bit your lip and ground your hips onto what you'd recently noticed was a growing bulge, feeling that same sensation which elicited the same contraction of muscles. He groaned as you gasped, pushing down the rest of your chemise below your elbows and leaving your breasts to full display. 

Before you could grow too embarrassed and shield them, his hands took your wrist and flipped you flat on your back, mouth swiftly enveloping one of your hardened tips and sucking with such vigor you writhed and squirmed. You could not help the rubbing of your legs for you craved rigorous friction to satisfy you, alas his pace was torturously _slow_. 

He took you with him as he sat up, allowing you to straddle one of his legs as he leaned against the bed frame and delved back into pleasuring your sensitive bust. In between licks and nips, he muttered, "Use me how you see fit" 

You were a bit perplexed as to how you could currently use him but a sudden impel of his thigh kneaded your heat and you shouted from the surprise of what you had felt. Your urges were superior to your nerves as you gently clutched his shoulders, his head still buried in your bosom and providing marvelous pleasure from that alone. However, you could not fathom a description that did the pleasure from his skillful mouth mixed with the pleasure from stroking your heat against his impelling limb justice. 

You were heavily sighing and crying out as something coiled tightly deep in your core, you felt the imminent enigma steadily approaching, "Adrian-" you paused and swallowed the building saliva that dared leak out your trembling lips, "I feel something- p-please! Don't stop!" 

He took your hips and guided you into a more controlled pace, you felt so close to something so unfamiliar but desperately wanted. It was seconds away, you were so very close, body spasming and words nothing other than a chant of Adrian's name and undecipherable cries. 

Your form bent at an alarming angle as a high pitched moan escaped you, the coil snapping and viciously welting you with waves of seemingly infinite rapture. Hands seeking his cheeks, you pulled his face up and your lips rammed into Adrian's, muffling your moans and groans as you rode out the sensation with the rocking of your hips.

He squeezed you in a straining embrace but you loved it nonetheless, keeping him close until your body went limp in his strong arms. You dared not fall asleep, even frowned at the thought. Adrian hadn't gotten anything tangible yet and you were not about to fall into slumber after he'd made you feel so great. 

As he laid down, with you looming over him, lazily you locked your elbows as your hands rested on his chest, he was smiling gently and you smiled back. "May I touch you Adrian?" 

He nodded, "Of course." You fell silent as you worked to remove his clothes, taking notes on where the lingering touch of your fingers would make him twitch. He aided you in ridding his pants and you nearly recoiled in embarrassment from the sight of... of a man. A naked one. 

Your chemise was slid off completely and Adrian took advantage of the lack of fabric whorled on your mid section for his hands cupped the curve of your waist. Your bare clit was settled so near his erect manhood and begged to be abused by its impressive girth and length.

You pleaded to be touched and the pair of you both went breathless as you each touched the other's intimacy. Adrian's fingers spread you and had burrowed into the warm cusp of your womanhood, finding the nub and toying mercilessly with it. 

He was steady and confident whereas you were still miserably trying to build up the courage to fully grip his length. You jerked as a particularly rough touch stroked you, provoking you to clench your fists which in turn clenched his length. 

"Ah!" You froze at the lusty sound Adrian had released, his digits paused mid action. You felt mortified, had you done it right or was your perception of his noises incorrect? Through a half lidded gaze, he stared you right in the eye and quivered out, "Please, keep going" 

You kept his face in your line of view, your arm behind you slowly and carefully shifting to allow a broader range of movement for your hand. You squeezed him again and it seemed plenty to shock him into a writhing tangle of limbs, his countenance contorting in many fascinating expressions. You loved each, he looked especially adorable with his scrunched nose and fangs peaking from under his upper lip. 

Timidly, your body crawled and elevated enough so that your slick, waiting opening was hovering just above his taut appendage. You ran your tongue over your bruised lips and asked with shame and uncertainty clinging to your every syllable, "This," you indicated to his shaft by compressing it into your hold, "goes in here?" He nodded. You softly moaned as the head of his length came into contact with your sopping heat. 

Adrian held you in place, slipping two of his fingers into you and eliciting a shortness of breath. You then drew in a sharp breath as you felt those sinful fingers wiggle free and spread your juices all over your intimacy. Sparks flew the moment he eased into you, spine arching so keenly he held you in place so you wouldn't break. 

"You're incredibly sensitive" he darkly chuckled, a sound you never believed could come from the man. Teeth grit, your body rose only to be slammed against the bed frame in an uncalculated second, an animalistic groan reverberated deeply into your ear the further his shaft entered you. "Don't be so tense," he whispered, "if it hurts tell me"

You let a tear tumble down the cliff of your cheek as you wrapped all your limbs around him, legs unrelentingly squeezing him in place and ceasing any movement from his end. As your inner walls contracted less and less, and the whimpers dwindled to bated breaths, you gave him the green light, whispering into his ear and then nipping the shell of it when his hips drew far back, only to snap into yours. 

You cried out for the umpteenth time that day and dug your nails as his pace had him repeatedly impaling your aching womanhood. He was well seasoned in the art of lovemaking and managed to launch you into profound oceans of nothing less than fulfilling pleasure and love as he drove you into the rattling bed frame. 

His thrusts were particularly aimed and practiced, you ignored the possibility that would explain how he excelled in his lovemaking performance. Once more the tingling sensation that had you dancing on the border of heaven returned, it was only a matter of time before you crossed over to that magical place you'd recently became familiar with but already loved. One too many severe strikes to your core and you arched into him. 

You came harshly with his name falling from your tongue and your legs, hanging from the frame of his shoulders, succumbing, much like the rest of your body, to a state of pathetic limpness. A gush of heat surged into your velvety canals, you looked down to where you both were connected and smiled wryly as he spilled out of you. 

Utterly exhausted this time around for sure, you went lax in his hold and whined as he pulled out from you, his own body tumbling down on the mattress and taking you with him. You shut your eyes and that alone was plenty enough to lull you into sleep, listening to his gently chanted mantra of, "Thank you, thank you thank you" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a newbie at smut so forgive me if I've failed you. I feel like I could have been more descriptive...? I don't know, an artist is never satisfied with their work. Please give me the constructive criticism I crave.
> 
> Also, I am now a certified thirsty sinner.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've no excuses.

The tea cup in your hands clinked as you gently set it down upon the table, eyes trailing the birds that glided through the air and merged with the colorful horizon. Silk sleeves were tugged and wringed, lip worried away as you pondered your vexing indecisive comportment. 

In a fit a frustration, your palms assaulted the table and elicited an audible rattle that was sure to gain you unwelcomed attention. And as anticipated, the blond was with you within dashing seconds. His orbs settled upon the hands rested parallel to the table, prompting you to hastily withdraw them in fear of appearing distressed. You smiled sweetly, intent on diffusing the perplexion on his features but he was quick.

Pensive and concern were both heavily charged on his face, he coaxed one of your hands and gingerly sandwiched it between his own, his tone very obviously paraded his uncertainty with how to begin. You already knew what he was to say, eyes downcast and awaiting, "My dear... you've been," retained in a pregnant silence, your thumb prompted ease into him as you stroked his hand. He was at a loss for words for a few moments more, his choice of word a silent blow to you, "distant." 

"I-" his claws were drawn much to your unceremonious surprise, you assumed he'd been busy carving. That was besides the point as he placed a lone digit as the seal to your fountain of words. His weight was put on his knee and foot, stature shortening substantially so that you now looked down upon him. 

"Firstly, I'd like to apologize-" you felt the ache in your sockets from how stretched your lids were, forcing your brows to dig deeper into your nose than ever before. "I've seen you like this since that night, and perhaps... you weren't ready. I don't want you to believe I only pursued you for the physical aspects a relationship carries, though you do have very beautiful physical assets, but you accepted me and did not fear me for what I am and who my father was. I can't thank you enough for that gift you've given me, thank you and please forgive me if I've ever made you feel pressured for-"

Your whimper had halted him, the sound a symphony of cracks and quiet exhales. The urge to weep had never felt so overwhelming, the mere thought of containing this cauldron of turbulent feelings was enough to rack a sob. He was so kind, so gentle and oh so caring. 

His love for you was too pure and genuine, you didn't want to imagine his shattered heart being mercilessly bruised further, and none other than by your selfish hand. 

He had you in his arms, fingers washing away your rain of tears as he desperately begged for forgiveness; it should have been the other way around. The word first was mumbled, a mere vibration rumbling at the deep end of your throat. The volume had steadily been augmenting until it transpired into an outburst of your frustration, "Stop!" He went rigid, hold lax enough to release yourself. You swallowed hard and roughly wiped your raw eyes, your voice now less emotionally charged and more sheepish than anything, "You don't need to apologize for anything." It was the need to flee from his owlish gaze which encouraged you to speak with that weak pitch of yours, "You needn't apologize, you've done nothing wrong, not now and not ever."

"But you-" it was now your turn to silence him, eyes pleading him to let you.

You grimaced as your mind replayed the last week's worth of memories, "I know Adrian, but you aren't at fault. This has nothing to do with that night. I enjoyed it, I promise" you brought your lips to his hands and kissed softly. "I am conflicted with myself, and I am being a very selfish person..." You confessed a sliver of the truth, that alone raised plenty of questions. 

"You? Selfish? How? Explain, my love, you need not bear this burden alone" he said, kissing your hands in return with a feathery motion that left you reminiscing over the much more mellow times void of any minimal worry. 

"I'm afraid it's something I alone have to deal with, this is no burden for you to bear. Please," you implored, "let me be"

Desire to retain you in his safe hold lingered in his gaze and body's language but the man was respectful enough to grant you with his compliance for your request. His outstretched arms fell back, loosely, orbs of darkened gold pained and depicting a parallel to your own kind of hurt. 

You had foolishly almost reached for him, but for the sake of avoiding the rise of expectations, macerated the wanton need to comfort him and with a tear hanging on the crest of your bottom lash line, absconded from the tension ridden room. 

Pace hasty, your unforgiving feet harshly stomped down on the defenseless floor, salted droplets madly raining with the grating movements jerking you forwaird. The halls lit up with natural lighting transformed for short seconds in the dark and daunting halls which you once ran through in a failed attempt to rescue yourself. 

Your eyes squeezed shut as the echo of cruel laughter seemed to reverberate from the walls that closed further in on you. Your mind was far from clear, every item within your line of view warping into some abhorrent creation that spurred you to escape. 

You recognized this scene, standing directly in front of the door to the outsides, however nothing chased you and no mist clouded your feet. This time, you had the choice. You had the liberty of stepping forward, of going beyond that door, and yet, roped by the imminent threat that laid within that lethal decision, did you squirm in uncertainty. 

A frown was etched into your face, eyes empty as you saw your own hand rise within the line of your sight. It pressed on the intricately detailed door. You felt like an infinitesimal void, swallowing anything that crossed your mind into the deep depths of the unknown. 

Unfazed by the nip of the cold breeze, your bare feet had taken the freedom to step down the cool, solid stairs. It wasn't until you were face to face with your doom bringer, that you felt the hitch in your resolution. It wasn't only your hands, but your entire self trembled as you clenched your teeth and wrought your brows. 

The fear violently collided with you, as merciless in wracking you whole as your nails excavating crescent divots into the tender flesh of your palms. A reverberating groan which echoed withing the walls of your head and the space surrounding you was followed by an unceremonious collapse in the strength of your knees. 

Your eyes landed on your knees; before you could mull it over and be permeated by further second thoughts and doubt, you hurled your form forward with you lids tightly sealed. The blades of the dwarfish grass, leisurely growing as the cold was finally subsiding, pricked your exposed skin and you lied there, grimly frowning. The sky gazed upon you, and the ground held you, this would become your final resting place; you were sure.


	17. Chapter 17

A single bloom stood idly before the blond. Stem bent from the billowing winds, it seemed to emit an aura of desolation. The dhampir leaned down and without much contemplation, plucked it off the ground. He regarded it, inhaled the scent, and slid his fingers over the smooth texture of its petals, lips curving into a depressed crescent shortly after. 

The delicate plant, gently gripped in his fingers, expanded into an array of spiralled petals the closer it was brought to him. He scoffed, setting a foot past the castle premises and walking into the shrubbery of the woods, flower in hand and frown etched into his quivering lips. 

"Why did you?" He asked, nearly expecting an answer. "Even my hardest attempts could not sustain a sufficient level of satisfaction for you to live by my side?" His tone was distraught, but tenfold bitter, "I would have preferred you'd crushed my heart much earlier than raising hope in me...hope in you." He continued, "Alack, nevertheless I was simply not enough."

His sigh rode with the sound of the wind which whistled as it weaved through spring born branches and leaves, "Hear that my dear, the wind chimes a new beginning and I recount the ending of my old tale. My blood is forever stained, destined to eternally bear my journey of life alone, I'm sorry I ever allowed myself to be given hope" 

Between twisted bark and thick greens, there laid a spring. He entered the area, boots marring the virgin grass, "I don't blame you for that though, I knew from a beginning how this would end; and yet I, ever hope retaining fool, decided to fall for you. You who seeked escape from the place I call my grave and home." 

Green blades were crushed as he took a seat, eyes fixtated on the still flower and lip pursing, "I should have known. Actually... I believe I did, only chose to not acknowledge it. I need acknowledge however, that I might have believed, though for only in the seconds when you smiled at me, spoke words of optimism, and held my hand, we could've lived a life of peace."

He chuckled some more, "I do have to credit you for making me feel that way, I've only ever known one type of love that which is reserved for family, you helped me encounter the special kind. Thank you." With every spoken syllable, his voice deteriorated into quivering, sob laced words. 

Swallowing the ever augmenting lump burrowing into his throat, he held the flower to the sun. A warped smile was all he could muster, and a quiet promise witnessed by the surrounding nature lost itself in the sounds of it, "I will always love you"

Gingerly, the blossom was set upon the tranquil water's surface, and gently blown by Adrian's breath, sent into the center. He rose to his feet, heel turned on as he stalked away. Castle still in shambles, heart mercilessly mauled, and tears streaked across his face, he was back to square one as that fateful day many years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you :)


End file.
